Martyrs Of Love
by HanaHeart
Summary: After so many pain and sorrow, finally he found love and happiness...but Sendoh Akira's perfect world is turned upsidedown, when a ghost from the past reappeared again in his life [yaoi...of course senru] chpt 6 is up
1. Prologue Thoughts in the night

Hi everyone….this fic is my early gift for Valentine's Day

I know you guys wanna kill me. I have so many unfinished fics…but hey, I'm updating as much as I can…besides I'll die if I kept all the fics ideas in my head…

Anyway, Kaede-kun will be updated soon as well as winged hearts and In your heart…as for first night I'm having writer block for the time being, sorry …

I want to thank Rory for helping me outlining this fic and Seraph and Devil for editing it…

Hope you enjoy it ^_^

Martyrs Of Love

Prologue ~ Thoughts In The Night

The mansion reared above the empty street, it's countenance grim, uninviting and cold.

All was in utter silence.

The very air itself was heavy, leaden even, with some unseen weight within it that pressed down relentlessly on every single thing it touched.

A Man would have been mad, or worse, to walk alone on a night such as this. 

The mansion's windows were black with the shadows inside...and Darkness so gladly enveloped the place, covering all...all, except for one, where a dim light, not unlike that of a candle, shone weakly, combating that oppressive, vindictive blackness.

This frail, ghostlike glow came from underneath the door of one of the bedrooms in the second floor. The darkness seemed to press like wool, as if jealous of that muted radiance which had seen fit to depose it after so long a time of undisputed dominion.

The singular glow was surrounding two boys, one who had his arms tenderly around the other obviously reluctant to let him go, while the other appeared to be unconscious of the love that emanated from the former, his slumber frequently punctuated with frowns and groans that brought frowns of unhappiness upon the former's brow.

Sendoh took a deep breath, continuing to stare at the ceiling as he listened to the rhythmic breathing of the boy sleeping in his arms.

He shifted his eyes to check the time. 

4 a.m.

It was already 4 o'clock in the morning...but sleep still continued on its merry way, apparently happy with its decision (or more likely, determination) to elude him for the rest of the night. 

He closed his eyes briefly, wondering what he could have done to deserve this... 

No. 

He knew what he had done to deserve this.

So he deserved it. But Kaede?

Kaede certainly didn't.

He ran through all the events that he and his lover had been through for the past year.

Why?

Why now?

Why now of all times? 

When he was happy, when he finally found true love, when he became convinced that he could not be as fortunate as he was now...?

Why now?

Why have all of these things happened?

Why must he and his lover go through all that pain?

Why?

Why?

His thoughts were interrupted as something hot ran down his bare chest and soft sobs filled his ears.

He looked down, biting his lip at the sight of the sleeping boy crying in his sleep once again.

"Kaede...shhhhhh..." Sendoh whispered in his lover's ear. "It's alright, Kaede...it was all just a dream...Just a...dream..."

"Akira." Rukawa whimpered in his sleep, "don't leave me...I can't bear it...please...don't leave me..."

"Shhhhhh…don't worry, Kaede" Sendoh tightened his embrace around Rukawa's slender body "I'll _never ever_ leave you again...I promise...I promise..."

"Akira…" Rukawa whispered, his hands clutching at Sendoh's chest, apparently looking for a hold on the spiky-headed boy. He settled for a deathlike hold around the said boy's neck, before he returned to his troubled rest.

"I'll _never_ leave you, Kaede," Sendoh whispered, reassuringly returning that tight, desperate embrace that the other boy started. "_Never_..."

Sendoh watched the boy calm down, pain written in his eyes. He touched that pale skin, reveling in the cool, waxy texture of the latter. He closed his eyes, flinching as internal pain cut through his whole body like knives. The memory of his unforgivable mistake flashed before him...How could _HE_ have done such a thing?

He never thought that he would break his only true love's heart that way...

He never thought that he would meet the past after such long time...

He never thought that he would ever have to face the ghosts from his past again...

He never thought that that person would turn his life and love upside down...

He never thought that all the mistakes of his past would hunt him again...

He never thought that he would meet _HIM_ again...

He…that person from his faraway past...

T.B.C.


	2. Chapter 1 The New Student

Here comes chpt one…

Replies:-

-Sapphi-chan  à wait 'till u read the rest of the fic…hehehehehe

-Kitsune-minokawa à u're not the only one who wants to hit Sen nowadays…I'm having the urge to smash his smiley face and burry him 100 feet underground after reading the fic 'Pet'…I guess this is my revenge *grins*

-Teh tarik à here u are…chpt one is up

-White Meteor à Jeez, Cool down…I'm not the only who's torturing these two, besides it's really good way to release my anger, sadness or boredom…anyway, don't blame me for this…I've learned it from Star and Crystal…blame them. Anyway, I'm trying to update as soon as I can…I have to study too, u know…u wanna know who the guy is? Read and u'll find out…

-Special thanks to Rory, Seraph and Devil for helping me in this fic

Martyrs Of Love

Chapter 1 ~ The New Student

One year before…

It was the first day of the new semester in Ryonan high school. 

The overly quiet hallway of the school slowly became filled up with sounds of the students who hustled and bustled their way through the numerous passageways. Some went to check for their classes, others went to their classes immediately, and still others, like Sendoh, preferred to avoid the school time rush by coming to school late. 

Surprisingly, Sendoh had chosen to come to school early today.

"Sendoh, over here!" Koshino waved madly, trying to catch the attention of the spiky headed boy who was surrounded by girls cooing over him. 

Sendoh grinned and walked towards his friend, gently, and most thankfully, disengaging himself from the numerous insufferable girls that '_happened'_ to bump into him on the way to school. He seriously doubted that lame excuse, seeing that nearly _half_ of the school's female population had managed to bump into him, and that he certainly had private knowledge that two-thirds of the girls lived either a few railway stations off OR entirely not in his immediate area.

Of course, that left the question of whom these girls got his new address from; he distinctly remembered threatening to kill any team member, regardless of how much they needed him on the team, if they ever gave out his new address. 

That method had worked rather well...

Until now, that is.

And he had a sneaking suspicion that someone named Aida Hikoichi was in for some sort of torture later in basketball practice.

"Good morning, Kosh," Sendoh greeted "Long time no see, ne?" He took a quick look around before draping an arm over Koshino's shoulders. "Thanks for saving me back there. Those girls were starting to get irritating."

Koshino snorted. "Save it, lover-boy...you disappeared right after school had finished without a single word to _ANY_ of your team members OR, " At this Koshino glared at the unrepentant boy who was smiling away. "...Your friends. As a matter of fact, _I_ for an instance am most curious to your whereabouts this holiday."

"In heaven." Sendoh smiled dreamily, his mind obviously on other things. Then he frowned slightly. "No. In Paradise would be more precise..." And then he promptly reverted back to the 'I'm-in-a-daze-don't-bother-me' mode, all the while smiling idiotically.

Koshino arched an eyebrow. "Paradise, huh? Well, well...it looks like _Akira_ has managed to get himself laid last holiday after all?"

Sendoh flushed. "Kosh-"

Koshino cut him off. "Yep, by the looks of it, you definitely got laid."

"_Who_ got laid?" A voice asked, clearly amused by the couple's choice of topic. The two friends turned to see Fukuda walking towards them.

"Fuku, nice to see you again!" The two exclaimed in unison.

"Nice to see you too." Fukuda smiled a little evilly. "So Sendoh...mind telling us where, how and who got you laid?"

Koshino snickered and piped up as well. "Fuku, you're forgetting something."

Fukuda touched his chin thoughtfully. Then he hit his left palm with his right fist. "Oh! I nearly forgot '_that'_."

Koshino nodded. "You certainly did." He sneaked a look at Sendoh, who was already red.

"Yep, I forgot Sendoh was Kanagawa's residential hentai." Fukuda smiled even more widely than before. "With _him_ around..." Fukuda shook his head.

"...People get laid, not him." Koshino finished, a wide smirk pasted on his face.

Sendoh advanced on them. "You two..."

Koshino and Fukuda laughed openly at Sendoh's embarrassment. It wasn't every day that they had a chance to bully Sendoh like this...Usually it was the other way around.

After they finally managed to control their laughter, Fukuda asked, "Who's the lucky," he shot a look at Koshino, "or unlucky guy?"

Sendoh grinned widely, his blush gone. "That's for me to know and for you to find out."

"Oh, well," Koshino, sighed. "Knowing you, that's hardly a secret, y'know?"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Sendoh faked an innocent expression, a faint blush coloring his cheeks.

"We know how you had spent your summer holiday, Captain Hentai." Fukuda chuckled. "And with whom."

"With a certain boy..." Koshino nodded in agreement.

"Or is it a girl?" Fukuda interrupted. "Akira here is a bi, y'know?"

Sendoh flushed. "Guys..."

Koshino took on a philosophical pose and shook his head. "No, definitely a boy."

Fukuda conceded. "If you say so."

"Of course! My sources belong to Hikoichi, y'know?"

"Do you know which school he belongs to?"

"Heard of it...but don't know whether it's true or not..." Koshino smiled at Sendoh, enjoying the fact that Sendoh was powerless...at least for now. 

Of course, Sendoh didn't miss the fact that Koshino and Fukuda obviously knew '_everything'_ already. He also knew that they were irritating him for the heck of it.

Fukuda glanced at Koshino, smirking at Sendoh's discomfort. "I heard he's a Shohoku student..."

"Apparently, he plays basketball in the school team too." Koshino continued.

Fukuda feigned surprise. "Does he?"

Koshino smiled angelically. "Yes he does. From what I've heard about the guy, he's considered one of the best."

"Guys..."

"What are his nicknames? I remember he got quite a few himself..."

Then, looking at each other, Koshino and Fukuda chorused. " 'KITSUNE' AND 'ICE PRINCE'!"

"Guys!" Sendoh was at his wits' end.

"Sorry, Sendoh," Koshino managed to gasp out. "But that was '_way'_ too fun."

Fukuda made a series of funny faces, trying hard to keep his composure. "You have to admit, " he said at last, "That we couldn't resist bullying the Great Sendoh."

Sendoh pouted slightly. "And here I thought we were buddies."

Koshino snickered. "We still are."

"We just enjoy taking the chance to annoy you in the worst way possible!" Fukuda grinned.

Koshino and Fukuda then burst into laughter. It was all they could do to keep themselves from rolling on the floor as well.

"Anou..."

Koshino and Fukuda turned serious, realizing that Sendoh needed them to be so.

"What if it was as you said?" Sendoh asked somberly. "I don't see anything wrong about it... do you?" He searched their faces anxiously for some sign that they still accepted him. "After all he's my boyfriend, isn't he?"

"Sendoh, we won't think badly of you just because of this." Koshino smiled at Sendoh. "You aren't the only homosexual in the entire world."

"And I think people who judge others by their sexual preferences are absolutely despicable." Fukuda finished, his expression serious.

Sendoh smiled, heartened by his friends' easy acceptance. "Thanks guys..."

"Of course, there is still the issue of how you dumped _us_, your friends for _4 years_ now, for a boyfriend of exactly _5 months_!"

Sendoh's face now wore an expression of horror.

"I agree, "Fukuda stroked his chin thoughtfully. Then he sighed heavily. "Come on, Koshino, we know when we're no longer wanted, don't we?"

"Yep. And he definitely doesn't need us... seeing how he went after his '_boyfriend of 5 months'_ instead of his '_friends of 4 years'_."

Sendoh panicked. "I didn't mean to! He- He's my boyfriend and- and-"

"Yes, we know he is, Sendoh." Koshino looked at Sendoh fondly. "But we still would like to see you around, y'know? I never thought that he'll take you away from us all this holiday."

"Don't blame him, Kosh." Fukuda chuckled. "Once a person is in love, he forgets his friends and family and only recalls his lover. That's the way of the world.""

"Hey, guys," Sendoh, protested. "Stop making me feel guilty…you two know that the holiday was a great chance for me and Kaede to get closer and know each other better..." 

Koshino snickered. "Closer? After all that, you still need to get closer?"

Fukuda grinned. "Don't forget, Koshino. This guy '_is'_ a hentai."

"Oh...I see..."

"That was a low blow!" Sendoh protested. Then an idea to get his own back hit him. "...Besides who needs your company when I have the '_most beautiful boy'_ in Kanagawa as a '_willing and loving'_ companion?"

"Is that so, Sendoh Akira?" Koshino put his hands on his hips. "You're gonna be sorry for what you've just said." 

With that Koshino charged towards Sendoh who started to run for his life. Fukuda smiled at his friends' childish behavior and followed them quietly.

Unaware to the three friends, a sharp pair of dark green eyes followed them from a distance as they disappeared among the students.

[Sendoh Akira…we finally meet again. This time I won't '_ever'_ let anything stop me from making you mine...forever]

**********

Sendoh looked outside the window, blatantly ignoring the teacher's babbling about the start of the school. His mind was drift away to a certain blue-fox eyed boy. A smile appeared on his face as memories of the holiday ran in his mind. Truly, they had spent a most wonderful time together in one of the resorts in Nagano.

"Now class," the teacher continued her babbling, "let me introduce to you a new student who has transferred here from Tokyo"

All the students, excluding Sendoh who was still daydreaming, turned their faces towards the door to see a tall tanned boy with bright brown hair and dark green eyes entering the room.

The boy bowed respectfully to the teacher and turned around scanning the classroom with sharp eyes. His eyes landed on Sendoh and he continued to stare at the boy brazenly, ignoring the teacher. Everyone turned their gazes towards Sendoh who was oblivious that the whole class was staring at him.

Trying to break the tension that filled the air, the teacher asked, "Would you mind telling us your name?"

The boy looked at her and replied. "Shouzen. Shouzen Ouji"

Sendoh startled upon hearing that name...and the voice that followed. 

The hairs on his neck stood up on end as a cold shudder ran through his body while his mind absorbed both the name...and the voice. 

He looked up, meeting a pair of cold, familiar, dark green eyes staring at him.

Telling him that '_HE'_ still '_remembered'_.

Telling him that he cannot escape anymore.

Telling him that '_HE'_ was back.

[NO…] Sendoh froze.

[NO…] His mind became numb.

[IMPOSSIBLE.] His mind screamed. [IT CAN'T BE HIM! NO WAY]

"Well...Shouzen-kun," the teacher gestured towards an empty seat. "You can sit there near Jueru-kun. I hope you two get along in future."

Shouzen nodded and walked towards the offered place. It was in the third row, next to Sendoh and Koshino's desk.

Sendoh watched Shouzen warily. 

All of a sudden the happiness that once warmed up his heart had been replaced with cold fear.

[I'm must be dreaming... If this is a nightmare, _please_ let me wake up…] Sendoh prayed to all the Gods above.

Unfortunately, this was '_only'_ the beginning...

T.B.C.

So guys, what do u think? Poor Sen never saw him this way before…heheheheheee. I'm evil.

Well…white Meteor…it isn't Sakuragi after all…heheheee…I was so hard on him in 'first night' so I gave him a break here…I'm gonna make him a hero in 'winged hearts'…

So guys please review and tell me what u think?


	3. Chater 2 A Ghost From The Past

Martyrs of Love

Chapter Two ~ A Ghost From The Past

-At the school cafeteria-

"...And then he sat near Jueru-kun." Koshino finished describing the morning's events with a flourish.

"What's so special about that, Kosh? It's not as if other schools don't get their fair share of transfer students as well..." Fukuda yawned, bored. 

"It's not that." Koshino protested, shaking his head. "There is something about him that seems so...so arrogant...so confident...or whatchamacallit. All I know is that I hated him the moment I saw him."

Fukuda frowned. "Wait just a minute."

"What?" Koshino snapped.

"This guy, you're talking about, just transferred here this morning right?"

"Right."

"So..." Fukuda spoke slowly, as if he were speaking to a child. "Why the instant dislike to him?"

"**I Don't Know**!" Koshino yelled. "If I knew, I'd have solved the problem of racial discrimination in Africa!"

Fukuda raised an eyebrow. "You dislike the guy..."

Koshino scowled. "**Yes**!"

"And you don't know why." Fukuda concluded, bringing the absurdity of their situation into light.

"Fukky..." Koshino warned, his patience near the end of his tether.

Fukuda held up his hands to show his surrender. He had to admit it though. Koshino might be constantly short-tempered and suspicious most (actually he was thinking 'all' but...) of the time, **BUT** he was not the type to judge anyone on first impression, especially a guy he had just met for, what, 3 or 4 hours?

"And you know what? I caught him staring at Sendoh several times throughout the morning lessons." Koshino said.

Fukuda was inclined to dismiss it. The above occurrence was not so strange that he should be surprised at it. "Well, what d'ya know?" He chuckled. "Oi Sendoh! You have just gotten yourself another rabid admirer. Y'know Sendoh, sometimes I wonder what exactly is it about you that attracts them like bees to honey."

Sendoh did not reply. He had spaced out some time during that brief exchange between his two teammates. In fact, one wonders if he did, indeed, even hear the comment made by Fukuda.

The two friends looked at him, puzzled, realizing that he had neither said a word since the start of break nor had he bothered to eat his food, which was strange, considering that Sendoh lived for lunch break especially when he was in school.

"Sendoh?" Fukuda asked, concerned. 

"Probably about his **Boy-Friend**" Koshino joked, laying the emphasis on boyfriend in hopes that the mention of Rukawa would bring the guy back down on Earth. "He simply can't wait for the school to finish so he can go and pick up Rukawa, what with their current living arrangements...I would bet that the Hentai is thinking of the many ways he can...*cough, cough* you know"

"What? Sendoh and Rukawa are living together?" Fukuda's eyes sparkled in amusement.

"Yeah! Sendoh moved in Rukawa's place last year, a mere week before the school ended for the holidays. Haven't you heard?"

"I knew that Sendoh had moved from his old apartment, I didn't know about the moving in with Rukawa part though..."

"Why else would you think he came 'unusually' early today?" 

"No wonder...He lives in Shohoku district now." Fukuda turned his attention to Sendoh. "Congratulations, **Captain**... You've once again proved yourself to be worthy of the title "Resident Hentai Of Shohoku No. 1."

Sendoh did not respond. His friends' attempts to draw him out had failed miserably.

Seeing thus, Koshino and Fukuda exchanged glances, and decided to go for Plan B.

"That's it." Koshino took a deep breath as Fukuda promptly covered his ears for whatever meager protection his hands would provide. "**SENDOH AKIRA! WAKE UP!**"

"What the-?" Sendoh jumped out of his seat...only to find the whole cafeteria looking at their direction. He sweatdropped lightly. "What's wrong? Did I do anything to invite attention?" 

Koshino and Fukuda sweatdropped. 

"You didn't." Koshino answered. "You were just floating away to some distant planet in the galaxy when we decided to call you."

"Oh." Sendoh still looked rather clueless. "Oh."

Fukuda frowned slightly. Something was definitely wrong with Sendoh. But for the life of him, he just can't tell what was bothering the Ryonan Ace.

There was some murmurs around them coming from the students. Koshino quickly took care of their unwanted 'limelight' by shooting a "few" murderous glares around, warning the students that they **should** return to whatever they were doing and leave the three friends in peace

"What's up, man?" Fukuda asked, anxiety evident on his normally expressionless face. "This morning you were laughing and joking happily. Now you look as if you've just met a ghost."

Sendoh shivered slightly. 

"A ghost?" He whispered, feeling the hair on his neck stand on end as an unmistakable pair of eyes placed him under close scrutiny.

He shuddered, afraid of what he would see should he choose to turn around. 

He already knew who was looking at him.

But he did not want to meet the owner of those eyes.

Did he have a choice in deciding so?

It appeared not that he did not.

For he turned around reluctantly, the grudging movements of his body made all the more visible as he took his time in turning around, all the while commanded by some unseen force that took great pleasure in intensifying the fear he had hidden deep within him.

He saw Shouzen staring at him from faraway table. 

It was exactly as he expected really.

They stared at each other silently, each daring the other to break the hold. 

So why was there **that** fear?

Sendoh felt himself unable to break their eye contact as if he was under a spell that drained his will to move. 

Finally, Shouzen smiled, got up and left the cafeteria, a satisfied smirk on his face.

"You know him." It was a statement, not a question.

Sendoh fought to stem the rising hysteria within him. 

He looked at Koshino, outwardly puzzled. "Why do you say that, Kosh?" 

Lord…He was damned proud of the way he held his voice steady, choosing to speaking in a natural way when his insides was a jumbled mess.

"I can give you ten and twenty reasons why I think that is so. So how 'bout these for starters? 1. You've been acting strangely ever since that guy was introduced to the class. 2. You two have been staring at each other for the longest time yet." Koshino crossed his hands in front of his chest, an uncompromising look set on that face of his. "**Do You Know Him Or Not?**"

"I...I..." Sendoh lowered his head, at a rare loss for words.

"Speechless?" Fukuda raised a quizzical eyebrow. "The Great Sendoh Akira? I thought I'd never live to see the day."

Sendoh raised his head, his eyes beseeching his friends to change the subject at hand. He was not ready. Not to tell them the whole truth, at least.

Koshino let out a hefty sigh, disappointed.

Fukuda faked a cough, "Today's your first day as the captain of the team... what do you want to do?"

**********

"Sendoh." Koshino caught up with Sendoh as the latter made his way to the school gate.

Sendoh waited his friend to catch up before they resumed their walk out.

"Care to tell me what's wrong?" Koshino probed lightly; he didn't want Sendoh to be angered in any way.

"I'm fine." Sendoh replied quietly. "Nothing's wrong."

Koshino stood right in front of Sendoh, stopping the taller boy in his tracks. "Akira...you aren't exactly a good actor, y'know?"

"And what would you mean by that?" Sendoh stopped, glaring at Koshino annoyed.

"It means that there '_IS'_ something bothering you…and it's related to that new student," Koshino said firmly returning Sendoh's glare.

Sendoh sighed, defeated by the other's persistence. "Will you ever give up?"

Koshino flashed him a cheeky smile, knowing that he'd just won the first battle. "Not until the end of time, kiddo. I'm not one to give up so easily." 

They resumed their walk as Koshino took his place by Sendoh's side. 

"So?" Koshino wasn't going to leave the matter as it was.

"You're one helluva persistent guy, y'know that?" 

"Yes." Said guy smiled at him sweetly again. "On with the story of your life, please."

"Ok. You're right. On both counts." Sendoh frowned as Koshino smirked widely. "Will you stop that?"

"Nope." Said the boy, still grinning. "I rarely have a chance to lord it over you like this. I might as well milk it for all it's worth."

Sendoh muttered a few unsavory comments about friends and such under his breath.

Koshino only laughed. "Without friends like me, whom would you turn to when you want to confide in for problems?"

"With friends like you, I don't need enemies." Sendoh gamely retorted.

"True, true." Koshino turned serious. "So you do know that boy from Tokyo." Koshino said. "Who is he then? Why are you so bothered by his presence?"

"He was part of **that group** I told you about. He was just one of the boys I knew back in Tokyo." Sendoh paused before he continued, "In fact he was my Ex."

Koshino choked. "He was your What-?" 

Sendoh rolled his eyes. "My Ex."

Koshino's eyes widened. "Your _EX_? The one you've told me about?"

Sendoh nodded.

"You had told me that he died **that** night!"

"That was what I thought. *sigh* It looks like I was wrong."

"But his name? You told me your Ex's name was-?" Koshino wrung his hands about, at a total loss for words to describe what he felt about the situation at the moment.

"Shouzen Ouji is his real name, I think. I only knew those people by their aliases. Everyone had an alias. I knew who he was and what sort of a role he played in the gang. Other than that, I knew little else."

"Boy, that's really complicated. But hey how come you know his real name?"

"I was his boyfriend." Sendoh's answer was straightforward. "Of course, it helped that my mom and his father were together too."

Koshino massaged his forehead. "This is why I **hate** big cities. Why do things always have to be so complicated up there?"

"You think that's complicated? You should see the big players." Sendoh's voice held no hint of amusement. "In any case, I'm glad I managed to get out."

"I'm glad too, now that I know more about it." Koshino smiled mischievously, nudging his friend with an elbow. "So tell me...is Akira Sendoh your real name?"

Sendoh glared at his friend annoyed. 

Upon receiving that potent DEATH™ glare of Sendoh's, Koshino raised his hands, laughing. "Come on…I was joking"

"Sorry. Bad joke to make."

Koshino laughed. "Boy, Rukawa must have a bigger influence over you than what you realize. Your answers are down to near one-liners!"

With that said, he chortled as Sendoh stared furiously at him.

Managing to compose himself, he said, "You're worried about Shouzen's reasons for re-entering your life, right?"

Sendoh looked away. "It is too much of a coincidence to assume that his choice of this school was a random decision. I only wonder why he chose to look for me now, of all times."

"Sendoh." Koshino placed a hand on Sendoh's shoulder. "Whatever that guy wants from you, remember this: You're not alone in this. **We would never** leave you out in the lurch."

"Thanks, Kosh." Sendoh smiled. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Well, here we are." Koshino said as the two stood in front of the station entrance. "See you tomorrow..." 

Koshino was about to walk away when he remembered something. "Sendoh, behave ok?" He winked slyly at the spiky-headed boy, "...And send my regards to Rukawa!"

"Koshi-" 

Koshino laughed easily. "Ja ne!"

"Ja!"

With that Sendoh entered the station to catch Shohoku district's train.

**********

Rukawa peeked at Sendoh as the latter stood in the kitchen preparing dinner.

He sighed deeply. 

Sendoh had been acting strangely tonight.

He'd been awfully silent all the way home.

Rukawa had expected him to babble all the way home about his first day as the captain of the basketball team, about girls and how they kept swarming around him, about his friends and teammates, about how much he missed Rukawa... but surprisingly none of these came from the spiky-head boy's mouth. 

Instead, what he got was a silence not unlike those he often blessed the other with.

And when they got home, he just took quick shower and then started to do his homework, after that they played a little on-on-one, which Sendoh was so distracted during it that he kept losing the ball, in the private court downstairs. 

Then Sendoh headed to the kitchen to prepare dinner, without a single word.

Rukawa took deep breath and walked up to his lover.

He was afraid.

Afraid of what would be Sendoh's answer when he asked what was the matter with him.

Afraid that Sendoh had regretted his decision.

So afraid...but love was something stronger than that fear.

And he knew he'd die to see Sendoh happy...even if it meant that he would be hurting forever in the process.

Hugging him from behind, Rukawa asked, "Akira, is something wrong?"

Sendoh stiffened. "Why would you say that?" Sendoh asked; his voice was strangely even.

Rukawa bit his lip; he felt his tears forming in his eyes. To him, it was as if his worse fears had been confirmed.

He let his hands drop to his sides and asked, his voice trembling. "Are you still upset, Akira? I thought you'd have forgotten already."

Sendoh frowned slightly. He dropped what was in his hands and turned around puzzled.

"Why should I be upset?" he asked, this time his voice was soft and confused.

"Lots of things." Rukawa whispered, lowering his eyes. "Including the house and that holiday in Nagano..." 

He steadfastly avoided Sendoh's eyes. "We've always been doing things my way since we first started on this relationship...And lately, about the house...I knew that you wanted us to live in your apartment but I couldn't leave my home...I've been living in it since I was born and...and...I went ahead to book and for that holiday in Nagano without even consulting you and...and..."

"Whoa, boy." Sendoh placed his finger on Rukawa's mouth, raising his head. "Stop that. You know that I'm perfectly happy doing things your way. And besides..." He smiled at an apprehensive Kaede. "As long as we're together and happy, it doesn't matter whom way we do things. I don't mind living anywhere, yes even in Alaska," He said with a soft chuckle upon seeing a disbelieving expression on his love's face. "In any case, it's been almost 3 months since I moved in...Don't you think that's enough time to forget my so-called 'upset', which I wasn't anyway?" He chuckled slightly at the mutinous look on his lover's face. "And you know I enjoyed that vacation in Nagano. It's just as well you paid for it...seeing that I'm never good in suggesting holidays." He winked at Rukawa. "And there was the matter of these numerous *ahem* lovely things we enjoyed doing **together**..."

"Baka Hentai Smiley." Rukawa's blush had turned his normally pale complexion into a startling scarlet.

But Sendoh's words had comforted him. And he showed it, kissing Sendoh lightly on the lips. Sendoh pulled his significant other into his arms, knowing that he needed that reassurance. Rukawa tensed, then relaxed as his body conformed to Sendoh's body shape. 

"Yes..." Rukawa smiled "I guess so."

"Silly boy." Sendoh pressed his lips to Rukawa's forehead. "Don't think too much."

They stayed like that for some time in easy comfort, until the whistling of the boiling kettle right next to them shocked them out of their relaxed mood.

Looking at each other, they both smiled. Sendoh then went to attend to the kettle while Rukawa watched him.

Recalling what had prompted him to ask that question in the first place, Rukawa frowned.

Sendoh had not answered his question.

"Anou, Aki..." He tried again. "If you weren't mad at me, then why were you...?" He waved his hands in the sir, failing to find an appropriate enough term to describe Sendoh's behavior previously.

Sendoh turned his head and smiled. "I think I'm just extremely tired that's all..."

Rukawa's brow furrowed again. "Aki, if you're too tired, I'll continue the dinner."

"No. Today is my turn to do dinner. Out you go now to relax while I can prepare the best French cuisine that you've ever eaten in your life." Sendoh turned Rukawa's body around and pushed him gently.

"Are you sure a big clumsy oaf like you can match up to making fine French cuisine?" Rukawa teased, putting up a show of resistance as he was pushed outside.

"*Bien entendu, chèr" Sendoh kissed Rukawa's neck lightly, sending chills down the latter's back. "Now shoo! Let me finish my preparations for dinner."

Rukawa smiled and went to watch TV while Sendoh finishes his dinner.

**********

Sendoh looked at his sandwich and sighed. 

His mind had drifted again to Shouzen while he was cooking which cause the meat and the vegetables to burn and the soup to boil over, not to mention all the cuts he got while preparing the salad. 

In short his 'best' dinner was pure disaster. 

"Kaede," he looked at boy infront of him. "I'm sorry I messed up our dinner."

"No matter," Rukawa smiled. "Besides, Pan Bagnat **is** a French dish. It's just that it's a sandwich."

"Thanks..." Sendoh scratched his head absently. "I seem to be so uncoordinated today...I just don't know why..."

"It's ok, Akira. Say what, after we finish…I'll make the dessert, ok?"

"Sure." Sendoh narrowed his eyes, grinning in a most feral manner. "I was planning to make **chocolate Fondue...Any ideas on how to make **that**?"

"Akira." Rukawa narrowed his eyebrows; crossing is hands infront of his chest "N. O. NO. Now I know why you wanted to make French dishes for dinner."

Sendoh grinned widely. "Come on, Kaede...It's nice to have Fondue from time to time."

"Yes, but..." Rukawa tried to stop that damnable blush from resurfacing. "Somehow I always end up as your dessert..."

"Look into my eyes and tell me that you don't want it."

"I...I...I... " Rukawa felt his cheeks getting hot; his eyes dropped down.

"See?" Sendoh's smile widened. "You want it too."

"Baka." With that Rukawa got up and went to make the dessert.

Minutes later, he came carrying a tray on it with two small bowls and a big bowl full of fruits.

Sendoh took one and dropped a strawberry into the fondue. After he took a bit, he leaned on Rukawa and kissed him on the lips.

He nibbled Rukawa's lower lip for a while, and then traced his jawbone with soft kisses. 

Rukawa felt dizzy with all the kisses he was receiving. He said, trying to hold up a moan "Akira, stop...The tradition only cites **one** kiss..."

"Says who?" Sendoh nipped at Rukawa's neck, causing the latter to cry out softly. "I'm creating my own set of rules for Fondue from now on."

"Akira...you're supposed to eat **fruits** with the Fondue..." Rukawa moved slightly, trying to dislodge one Sendoh Akira. "not **me**"

"I don't want anymore...I just want you..." With that, Sendoh rained kisses on his lover's jaw, neck and conveniently disposing of his lover's shirt, slipping his hands beneath to touch that smooth, smooth skin underneath.

"Akira...There are...better places…to...to...Shit..." Rukawa moaned; he was utterly aroused. "We better go upstairs..."

"OK. We'll go. My way, that is." Saying thus, complete with an absolutely devious smile on that angelic face of his, Sendoh scooped Rukawa's body up and walked towards to the stairs.

"Sendoh Akira, put me down this instance!"

"I thought you were complaining about me always doing things your way?"

"Yes, but this is...this is..." Rukawa could not find words to describe his mortification.

Sendoh laughed and stopped midway on the staircase, looking deeply into Rukawa's eyes. "Don't worry...I would never **ever** think of letting you fall."

"It is not that!" Rukawa flushed. "Just... Just put me down!"

Sendoh put on a mock-strict look. "I said we're going up my way. Any problem with that?"

Rukawa glared at him. "**YES**!"

Sendoh chuckled, enjoying Rukawa's show of indignance. "Say, you were right, you know? It's really fun to do things my way."

"That's why I prefer mine" Rukawa glared at him "'coz you are a big hentai and I get scared when we are alone"

Sendoh looked mock-shocked. "What? Me? A Hentai?" He sighed melodramatically. Then his eyes opened and he grinned predatorily once more. "Shall we put that to the test?" 

"Hentai." Rukawa sighed, shaking his head and settling peaceably in his arms. "I wonder why I love you."

Sendoh just laughed merrily

And so the night went by happily for the lovers who indulged in many Hentai fantasies and all the thoughts about Shouzen were forgotten for a while.

T.B.C.

* Of course, dear (French)

** In case you were wondering, Tradition states that if you drop your fruit into the fondue you must kiss the person opposite you.


	4. Chapter 3 Confrontation on the Rooftop

Martyrs of Love

Part Three Confrontation on the Rooftop

Three weeks later...

Sendoh heaved a sigh as he made his way towards the gym for basketball practice.

It has been three weeks since that shocking incident where he met the last person he had ever wanted to see again. Ever since _then_, he'd had a helluva time on concentrating on whatever he was _supposed_ to be doing. Even in his sleep, Shouzen's green eyes haunted him, refusing to let go of that unique hold Sendoh knew that those eyes always had over him.

He sighed again. He couldn't possibly take anymore of this. As it was, Kaede, unobservant though he was, was becoming suspicious of his sudden and apparent insomnia, when he, Sendoh Akira of Ryonan High, was famous for his love of sleep!

Or, Sendoh added mentally, for my love of staying in bed _way_ after I'm supposed to get up.

Shouzen wasn't helping matters either. For the bulk of these three weeks, Sendoh had avoided him like the plague, refusing to meet his eyes or to even speak to him. What made matters worse was that, he knew that Shouzen had been staring at him every lesson, silently scrutinizing him all the time.

And for once, he was at a loss. He tried his best to avoid returning his gaze, but more often than not, long lost (he thought) memories of that masterful and compelling gaze made him meet those eyes more than once.

Why hasn't he tried to talk to him yet?

Why was he constantly scrutinizing him from a distance?

What the hell is he thinking about?

Why appear in his life again after so long?

After he thought the horrors of the past nearly behind him?

All these questions are remained unanswered and for the life of him, he did not have the courage to demand for answers…

Every single time his eyes meet Shouzen's, that familiar ice-cold terror filled his heart...The same terror that had filled his heart for 5 years in those dark, dark days.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Akira."_

_Sendoh stiffened upon hearing that voice. He raised his head from his book to see Shouzen standing near the door, staring at him with demanding eyes._

_"Ouji." Sendoh whispered; his voice shaky with fear._

_"What did you call me?" Shouzen questioned coldly._

_"Gomen." Sendoh looked away, dreading the violence that nearly always accompanied his mistakes. "I did not mean to, Kanpuu."_

_"Whatever," Shouzen shrugged "What are you doing?"_

_"Studying." Sendoh swallowed. "I've an exam tomorrow."_

_Shouzen snorted and approached towards Sendoh. Once he was near him, he cupped Sendoh's chin and forced him to meet his cold gaze._

_"Big delivery tonight...You have 15 minutes to get ready."_

_"Kan, I have to study…I can-" Sendoh was cut off with a hard punch on his face that sent him to the ground, which was then followed by a vicious stomp on his stomach._

_"You do whatever I tell you... no questions asked, is that understood?" Shouzen's sharp voice echoed through the room, punctuating his words with additional stomps on Sendoh's abdomen._

_"... Yes." Sendoh was barely able to whisper, the pain having numbed him._

_"On your feet." Shouzen ordered._

_Sendoh winced as he stood up. He kept his gaze on the ground; for fear that further violence would follow should he choose to look up._

_"15 minutes, pretty boy."_

_And with that, Shouzen left the room, without ever looking back._

_END FLASHBACK_

Sendoh shook his head violently, trying to erase that nightmarish past of his.

I am no longer that weakling of a boy that he can beat at his own leisure anymore He squeezed his eyes shut. I am no longer his "pretty"... I am not the boy he used to beat, humiliate and take for fun anymore...

"Sendoh?"

Sendoh nearly jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to find Koshino and Fukuda staring at him.

"What's up with you, Sendoh?" Fukuda questioned, his curiosity raised by Sendoh's seemingly abnormal behaviour.

"Not... Nothing!" Sendoh tried to cover his shock with a laugh. "So, guys, what are you doing here?" Sendoh hoped his voice was normal.

"That question applies directly to you, Sendoh dear." Koshino raised an eyebrow. "What the heck are you doing in the middle of the corridor when you should have been on your way to the gym?"

"Oh, that! Yeah..." Sendoh scratched his head, smiling nervously. "I, I guess I got kinda lost somewhere in my thoughts."

Fukuda snorted. "Lemme guess...Who's the lucky guy who is currently occupying our beloved Sendoh's thoughts?"

Sendoh laughed nervously again. "Yeah...That's me all right...Can't keep my little boyfriend out my mind…Well, we better go now or our dearest coach will yell at us again."

With that Sendoh continued his walking, leaving his two friends behind.

"Sheez..." Fukuda shook his head. "With the way the guy's acting, I would have said he was brainwashed by Rukawa or something. Otherwise," Fukuda caught Koshino's eye, "One would've thought that lover-boy there was being punished by his lover over something."

"Yeah." Koshino whispered; his eyes were staring at Sendoh's retreating figure with a knowing look. "Yeah."

In his mind, he knew that Sendoh lied about thinking of Rukawa. He knew whose Sendoh was thinking of….a green-eyed guy named Shouzen Ouji.

Sighing softly, "Come on. We better get to practice before Coach tears us into a million pieces."

The minute Sendoh opened his locker, dozens of letters, teddy bears, and wrapped gifts fell to the floor, burying his lower body with the many minute gifts. He groaned as he tried to get out from under them.

Fukuda snickered. "Well, well...What do we have here?"

Sendoh shot Fukuda a glare, warning him to keep his damned mouth shut-or else.

Fukuda tried his best to keep a straight face, unrepentant even in the face of impending death.

"It looks as if someone is has been given gifts by-what? the entire female population of Ryonan? Lucky, lucky." He shook his head, sniggering at the sight Sendoh made before him.

Sendoh glared at him harder, promising the boy an agonising death-if only Fukuda paid more attention to him than to laughing. He gingerly swept the gifts off him, only to groan anew when another familiar voice rung out behind him.

"Oh boy," Koshino chuckled. "You are one popular guy, Sendoh Akira."

"Koshino Hiroaki..." Sendoh warned.

"Pity, though." Koshino continued, blithely ignoring the glowering boy. "They don't know that all their efforts are wasted on someone who sees no one more perfect than a pale Shohoku Kitsune."

"Hey, no one calls Kaede 'Kitsune' except me" Sendoh shot a death glare at him friends.

However, he was pretty much ignored. The boys were laughing too hard to stop at his command.

"Sure, Sendoh, sure." Koshino said between his laughs, "we'll take note of that in the future, my dear friend."

"If I remember correctly, 'Kitsune' was something invented by Sakuragi of Shohoku." Hikoichi broke in eagerly, his innocence further digging Sendoh's already well-dug grave. "I hear Sakuragi calls him that _all the time_!"

With that info put in, the two boys laughed even harder, leaving Hikoichi in a quandary, seeing that he did not understand the situation.

Sendoh scowled harder. It would seem that he had often become the butt of his friends' jokes recently.

"Come on, Sendoh. Up, boy." Fukuda offered his hand to his friend who accepted it gratefully.

Once he was up, he collected all the stuff that was on the ground with Koshino's help.

Fukuda went to the gym with Hikoichi after he changed, tired of waiting for them both.

Sendoh sifted through the letters, when his hand froze midway, holding a white envelope.

Koshino noted the fear in his friend's eyes, as they stared at the white envelop in his hand.

"Sendoh?" he asked, puzzled. "What's-"

"It's from him." Sendoh whispered. "I can recognize his handwriting any day...What I should do, Koshino?" he looked up at the said friend with pleading eyes.

"Read it." Koshino answered simply. "You want answers to why he's here right?"

Sendoh hesitated, and then nodded.

Smiling slightly at his astute judgement of his friend's character, Koshino continued, "This letter may have all the answers to your questions...it's still your chance though, whether you want to read it or," Koshino forced Sendoh to meet his eyes, "to throw it away."

"No. I can't." Sendoh shook his head, then looked at Koshino. "Kosh, I'm scared. I'm so damned afraid of anything and everything that has even that smallest connection to him...He makes me feel helpless...And I hate that...But...I can't seem to help myself..."

"Sendoh, you don't gain anything by running away from your fears. Face it. Face _him_. You aren't the boy that he used to toy with in the past. You're a great basketball player; you're an excellent student; you've found a new good life without him. A life full of friendship, love, care, and happiness. Don't give this all up just because of your fears of the past. Open it, Sendoh. Open it and read it."

Sendoh hesitated, and finally nodded his head reluctantly. He took out the letter and started to read it.

_My Dear Friend Sendoh Akira_

_I know my sudden reappearance in your life was a great shock to you. I can see it in your eyes every time our gazes meet. And I know my presence in your life is not one wholly welcome because of what had happened between us in the past. _

_A lot has happened these few years and I, well, I guess I realized how much I hurt you...Please, I'm only asking for one chance to make things right...Please, I need so much to talk to you...There are so many things I want to-no-I must explain. _

_I'll wait for you, tomorrow on the rooftop, during the lunch break._

_I understand that you don't trust me, so if you want to, you can bring your friends with you._

_Please, give me this one chance to apologise and make up things between us and I swear if you didn't want me in your life again afterwards, I'll leave Kanagawa forever and leave you in peace._

_Yours truly,_

_Ouji Shouzen_

Sendoh handed the letter to Koshino after he finished reading it. He was still in a state of disbelief.

Ouji?

The boy he had feared most?

His past boyfriend who caused him so much pain and humiliation?

Did he just apologize?

To him?

For everything, he had done in the past?

And want to make amends for what he had done to him in the past?

Sendoh's mind was found it hard to believe-especially when he had first hand knowledge of the guy in the first place.

"What you are going to do?" Koshino's voice shook him from his reverie. He looked at his friend and shook his head.

"I don't know," he whispered, "what do you think?"

Koshino sighed, "I think you should go, Sendoh. You have to face him"

"I don't want to return to him," Sendoh snapped, glaring at Koshino "I have a boyfriend already and I LOVE him. Besides, I just can't just forget the past this easily…Kosh, you're totally out of your mind"

"Akira," Koshino frowned. "Calm down, I never said you had to return to him. And I know how much you love Rukawa. But you can't run away from this forever. Sooner or later, you'd have to face him...And you might as well get it over and done with instead of procrastinating like this. Running away doesn't solve anything. It just makes a lot of things worse."

"A lot." Sendoh looked defiantly at his friend. "Not all of them."

"Sendoh." Koshino sighed. "You know what I meant by saying that."

Sendoh winced. How could he miss Koshino's point when he had put it so bluntly across like that?

"I...I don't think I can, Kosh." Sendoh looked away, not wanting his friend to see cowardice in his eyes. "I don't think I want to either."

Koshino sighed. Sendoh Akira. Extremely, stubbornly, spiky-headed and tough. It just figured, didn't it?

"Sendoh you have to do it…if you didn't, then Shouzen's ghost will haunt you for the rest of your life. As I've said before, you have built a new happy life here in Kanagawa, away from all the sadness that you had known in Tokyo…you became a basketball ace, you made so many friends, you have found your true love…don't let a mere fear destroy all this. And don't worry, I'll go with you, to make sure that you don't back up, what do you say?"

"I guess you're right, Kosh." Sendoh said, after a moment of silence. "I have to go and face him…but I have to do it alone. I'm going tomorrow and settle everything between me and Ouji. Just the two of us."

"Are you sure about that, Akira?" Koshino looked at his friend, uncertainly. "I mean I can come with you and give you a hand…in case he tries to pull something on you."

"No, Kosh." Sendoh shook his head. "I must do it alone…and don't worry, I won't be tricked by him again…I'm not under his power anymore. I'm not his toy anymore."

Koshino smiled as he heard determination in his friend's voice. "Very well then, but be careful. Ok? I hate to be the one who tell Rukawa about how weak and stupid you are…'coz I know how much that boy looks up on you."

"Hey" Sendoh mocked a glare at Koshino "and you call yourself a friend?"

Koshino couldn't hold his laugh anymore. It really felt good to tease his very-proud friend and let him off-guard for a while.

Sendoh sighed at Koshino, because he knew that his friend wouldn't stop laughing anytime soon. He took out his training clothes and was about to go the showers when Koshino asked "and where do think you're going?"

"Apparently to take shower and change my clothes…we have practice if you still remember"

"If I was you, I won't take a step inside that gym. We are already late, thanks to you, and so we'll have our heads cut off our bodies as soon as Taoka-sensei sees us"

Sendoh groaned, "I guess the day can't get any worse, can it?"

"I don't know. What do you think?" Koshino grinned widely.

"Ok then" Sendoh sighed, "I guess I have time to make a surprise dinner for Kaede, don't you think? And you're going to join us"

Koshino looked at Sendoh thoughtfully "I don't know Sendoh…I don't want to stay in the hospital for being poisoned"

"Koshino, don't test my patience any long" Sendoh warned "because I'm having hard times now and I don't know what I'll do if I exploded"

"OK…OK" Koshino raised his hands in surrender "I was only joking…anyway, save this invitation for another day. Tonight my friend, I had a special date too"

"Oh, I see" Sendoh made a face "and who is the lucky girl?"

"This, my friend, is for me to know and for you to find out"

The two boys laughed as they made their way out, teasing each other.

Rukawa laughed softy as he and his lover watched a comedy film. He was lying on the couch, resting his head on Sendoh's lap, who was sitting straightly.

"This film is really funny, isn't it, Akira?" he said, turning his face towards his lover. To his surprise, he found Sendoh looking at TV screen blankly. His face was frowning deeply as his mind derived faraway.

Rukawa sighed deeply.

Not again. He thought, shaking his head slightly. What is it that's troubling Akira for so long? He had never been like this before. He never used to do this at all. Unless... His mind closed in a horrible possibility that he did not want to acknowledge. Could it be...? No...Not again...Not when I've finally found him...No...Please no... Rukawa stiffened, his eyes dilated as he tried to keep that long-buried fear of his under control. Akira loves me... He told himself. He said so himself...He would never fall in love with another...It's impossible...I... I...He... Rukawa closed his eyes tightly, screwing them up. ...Is it all that impossible...? Could he...? Has he...? If then, I...I...

Rukawa felt his tears on the verge of spilling over the rims of his eyes. When had he started becoming so much softer than who he previously was, he wondered.

He had never liked to cry.

He positively hated appearing weak in front of anyone, friend, family or enemy, before either.

But things were different now.

He was afraid.

For the second time in his life, he was afraid.

Afraid of losing Akira.

Afraid of losing the light that had finally condescended to shine into his life.

He'd lost his dearly beloved parents 11 years ago.

He very nearly went mad at the sight of their bodies and at the funeral later in the week.

Rukawa knew that he'd not bear to lose another beloved one...He'll not bear the emptiness that filled his heart and soul after his parents' sudden death again...no, he'll surely die if he undergoes such a loss a second time.

"Akira." He whispered shakily as his eyes filled involuntarily with tears.

Sendoh snapped from his thoughts and looked down at Rukawa. To his surprise, he found the younger boy looking at his with teary eyes.

"Kae-! What's wrong?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "Why are you crying all of a sudden?"

"Akira...do you still love me?" Rukawa's voice was full of that innate fear that lovers often experience irrationally whenever they are faced with the possibility that the love in that relationship might fade away to nothing.

"Of course I do, sugar. Who wouldn't fall in love with the sweetest sugar maple in world?" Sendoh smiled reassuringly, though in his heart he was surprised and awfully concerned about Rukawa's sudden and inexplicable questioning of his affection for the other.

"You're never going to leave me for another, right?" Rukawa asked again. His blue eyes were searching in Sendoh's eyes for the answer.

"What the-!" Sendoh's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Who, or what, the hell ever gave you that idea!"

"Answer me." Rukawa was dead serious. And his tone held no discussion for any further argument.

"The hell I am! Of course I'm not!" Sendoh exploded in surprised hurt and anger. "Where the hell did you get that idea from!"

"Then tell me what the heck is bothering you! Three weeks! Three weeks of acting strangely around me! Or drifting to another mental dimension even when we're together! Like what you just did!" Rukawa pointed out accusingly. "You don't laugh, or joke for that matter, like before. You practically ignore the existence of every living thing around you when you happen to be 'somewhere else' and what's worse is, whatever that's bothering you during the day, it's now haunting you during the night!" Rukawa grabbed Sendoh's shirt in desperation. "Akira, it hurts me to see you suffer in silence and it hurts me even more that you don't seem to trust me enough to even talk to me about it. What is going on with you? How else am I supposed to know when you don't say a word at all? I was so damned scared that you were thinking of ways to end our relationship. I was so damned scared...Scared that I would be left alone...Again. Scared that I would have to deal with another loss...To face the truth that yet another loved one has chosen to go away and leave me alone." Rukawa blurted out his emotions and was crying like a lost child in Sendoh's lap.

Sendoh stared blankly at the scene before him. He hadn't expected such an emotional outburst to come from, of all people, Rukawa. After all, the boy habitually veiled his emotions from him and knowing that, he admittedly had become insensitive to the fact that the boy was very high-strung and highly affected by the people around him (namely him, Sendoh Akira).

He never expected that Shouzen had taken up so much of his emotional space either. So much so that he unwittingly caused Rukawa to break down right in front of him, the very thing he knew that Rukawa absolutely despised doing.

Getting over his shock, he raised Rukawa's body to a sitting potion on his lap and hugged him tightly, burying his face in his lover's silky hair.

"You silly little sugar maple..." He whispered. "I would die before even thinking of leaving you…don't you know how much my heart loves you? Every beat screams your name out loud…every breath I take deepen your love in my soul… never doubt my love, Kaede…because it's the only thing that holds me to this life."

Rukawa looked up at Sendoh in astonishment, hearing something he'd never heard before in Sendoh's voice. His lover's voice hid a deep sadness, something Rukawa hadn't heard through the 2 years he has known Sendoh.

"What do you mean by that, Akira?" he whispered.

Sendoh smiled sadly. "I never told you about my past, Kaede…I had very hard childhood…and was hurt in many ways. And I after I settled in Kanagawa, I thought that I'll never find someone who'll love for who I am…all those fan girls loved Sendoh Akira, the handsome Ryonan basketball ace, so I hid behind a mask of joyfulness and playfulness…but when I met you and knew the true Rukawa that hides behind a mask of coldness and indifference…my heart opened to life again and all the pain had vanished from my life forever. You had brought my dead heart to life again, sugerlips, and for that I'm grateful forever…without your love Kaede, I'm nothing…so don't you ever doubt my love to you."

"I never knew that you've been hurt in the past." Rukawa whispered, resting his head on Sendoh's shoulder. "Why haven't you told me before?"

"I don't want to bother your lovely head with something doesn't exist anymore…it has all been forgotten the moment I fell in love with you."

"Then what's bothering you? Please Akira. I'm worried about you…I don't want you to hide secrets from me…I want to comfort you the same way you has always comforted me…I want to share your problems the same way you share mine."

Sendoh smiled warmly. "Just give 'til tomorrow sugerlips. And I promise everything will be fine…tomorrow everything will be settled and nothing will bother our life again."

"Akira, please tell me what's going on? Your words are frightening me…you sound like you're going to battle or something."

Sendoh chuckled playfully. "Well, it's kinda a battle...Wish me luck."

Rukawa pulled away and glared at Sendoh angrily. "Akira, I'm trying to be serious here."

Sendoh laughed. "Come on, Kaede…you have ruined our night, sugerlips. This was supposed to be happy, romantic, loving evening that we were supposed to share. Come on, you haven't wished me luck yet."

"So go break a leg." Rukawa snapped, his patience (has he any?) at an end. "Sendoh Akira, I am talking to you here. Don't you dare change the subject at-Hmph..." Rukawa was cut off with a passionate kiss on his lips. He felt the world spinning around him as the kiss deepened.

He looked at Sendoh dizzily as they broke for air.

"Akira?" He whispered.

"What, sugerlips?" Sendoh mumbled, preoccupied with Rukawa's deliciously sensitive neck.

"Let's-Ah! Akira!" He clutched at the said boy's shoulders.

"Yes, love?" Said boy continued nibbling his way down that neck of Rukawa's.

"Let's-Akira! Let's...Let's go upstairs." He paused, stopping for much needed air. "Your way."

Rukawa didn't think he could handle the stairs in his condition anyway.

Sendoh smiled, scooping his lover's body up easily and walked quickly to their room upstairs, his mind filled with ahem more pleasurable things he could do to his lover.

The next day, Sendoh glanced at the clock on the wall for the God-knows-how-many-times, and then at the boy sitting so calmly next to Jueru-kun through the corner of his eyes.

When the #&$ bell will ring? Sendoh's nerves were on overdrive. I want to get this over with Shouzen as soon as possible...I was on the verge of telling Kaede everything last night...I must learn to control myself. If he ever knew about my past, it'll end everything between us...forever.

The bell rang, suddenly, much to Sendoh's relief. He gathered his books quickly, noticing Shouzen making his way outside the classroom. Sendoh was about to follow him, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his gaze towards his friend.

"What is it, Kosh?" he asked, noticing the worried look in Koshino's eyes.

"Sendoh, are you sure you can handle this alone? I can come with you, y'know, if you're..."

"No, Kosh." Sendoh shook his head. "I need to do this alone…I have to…I have to face my past and deal with it all by myself. I don't want to run anymore."

Koshino let out a sigh at this. "Finally the guy makes up his mind."

"Kosh..."

"I know." Koshino walked past Sendoh.

"I appreciate your concern though."

"I know." Koshino smiled briefly. "When have you never?"

"Kosh-!"

"Yeah, yeah...Well, good luck, buddy." Koshino smiled at him. "Remember. You're not the boy you were anymore."

"Thanks, Kosh." Sendoh smiled reassuringly. "I'll keep that in mind."

With that, Sendoh left the classroom and headed towards the rooftop.

As soon as he entered the rooftop, Sendoh spotted Shouzen sitting on the edge of the roof. He walked towards him quietly.

"Shouzen" his voice was barely audible.

Shouzen looked up at him and smiled warmly. "Akira…it has been a long time"

"Yes, it has" Sendoh answered neutrally, his face showed no emotions "and it's Sendoh, please"

"Oh, sorry." Shouzen looked away. "I want to thank you for giving me this chance to explain things to you."

"Explain what?" Sendoh asked sarcastically "why you have hurt me all those years? Why you and your father used me and others like me to run your illegal business? Why you and your father almost send me to jail for the rest of my life? Why have you ever retuned to my life, Ouji? I thought that you have died that night…died and out of my life forever"

"You were glad at thought of me died, weren't you?" Shouzen whispered. Hurt was obvious in his tone.

"No, I weren't" Sendoh whispered "because I really loved you by then…I've always loved you…always looked up upon you but you…you have killed that love with your cruelty…you have killed every happy memory I've shared with you. Now, I've found a new love…someone I knew that he'll not hurt me and I won't hurt him…I'm happy with my new life, Shouzen. I won't let you destroy my happiness again…I'll fight with all my might to protect my happiness…even if it was that last thing I do in my life"

"There is no need to worry, Aki... Sendoh." Shouzen shifted his eyes, meeting Sendoh's. "I have no wish to destroy what you have so painstakingly built up over these four years. I have changed, whether you realise it or not, I have changed. I had come here in the hope that we could be reunited...but it would seem that you have moved on and I..." Shouzen shook his head slightly. "But it does not matter now. You moved on...I should too. I apologise for any pain that I might have caused by coming here. I will leave, as you so desire."

With that, Shouzen stood and turned to walk away.

"Wait, Shouzen."

Shouzen looked behind him at Sendoh. Sendoh approached him, smiling warmly.

"We can never be lovers again." Sendoh said firmly. Then he smiled. "But we can still be friends."

Shouzen raised an eyebrow. "Do you really mean that, Sendoh? Or are you just funning me?"

"Of course I am" Sendoh smiled. He squashed that small voice of doubt within him, wanting so much to believe that Shouzen was capable of change.

"Friends?" He extended his hand to the other boy, smiling slightly.

"Friends." Shouzen shook Sendoh's hand, smiling.

"So…" Sendoh shifted his position to a more comfortable one. "…Care to tell me what happened to you in the past 4 years?" Sendoh asked, as both sat next to each other at the edge of the roof. "However did you survive that night?"

"It was simple actually." Shouzen took a cigarette and lit it. "I ran through the tunnels when the police attacked. I had been injured during the shootout but I used it to my advantage and made it seem as though I had drowned."

"I see." Sendoh said. He didn't. But it didn't matter, did it?

Pause.

Sendoh spoke up again. "You know, Shouzen, smoking isn't exactly allowed in school."

Shouzen laughed out loud. "And since when have you ever known me to be one to follow rules? Old habits die hard, A...Sendoh. And this happens to be one of them."

"Oh right, born to be wild, hmm?" Sendoh chuckled.

"You got it."

They laughed. It eased that tension between them.

Shouzen became serious once more. "You haven't told me how you made it that night."

_Tell me._

It was an unspoken command, not a question.

Somehow, it made Sendoh uneasy once more, but he shook it off.

Old habits die-hard. He reminded himself. But that did not comfort him as much as he would have liked it to.

"It was nothing much either." Sendoh sighed, looking at the sky. "I ran and ran and kept on running until I reached the train station. I got on the first train I saw and then I found myself here…someone had found me when I fainted on the street. He took me to his house, treated my wounds and welcomed me as part of his family. His son is my best friend now. I found a part job, so I can support myself, and then moved to an apartment of my own. Two years later, I found the love of my life…Now we live together."

"It's good that you have found the happiness that you deserve, Sendoh. I'm happy for you"

Sendoh smiled at him. "One day Shouzen…you too will find the happiness that you deserve."

"I hope so."

The bell rang, indicating the end of the lunch break. Sendoh stood up and turned to his newfound friend. "Well, we better head back to class."

"You go first." Shouzen replied. "I want to finish my cigarette."

"OK, but don't be late."

With that, Sendoh walked towards the door.

It was rather unfortunate that he did not notice the smirk on Shouzen's face right after he closed the door to the roof behind him.

Sendoh Akira…still as naïve as ever… Shouzen snorted derisively. He's found himself a new lover, has he? We'll see about that. You belong to me, Akira...You are mine, pretty…**MY** property. No one messes with anything, and anyone, who belongs to me...and whoever who dares try... Shouzen laughed out loud, the laughter unpleasantly ominous.

Crushing the cigarette butt under his heel, Shouzen strode to the door.

T.B.C.


	5. Chapter 4 Unexpected News

Martyrs of Love

Chapter 4 Unexpected news

--- --- --- --- ---

Keys:

"Dialogue in Japanese"

'Dialogue in English'

/Thoughts/

--- --- --- --- ---

Present day…

Sendoh bit his lower lip in regret. He had been a fool when he believed Shouzen's words so easily. He had actually trusted his ex-lover and allowed him to re-enter his life again.

That was his first mistake…

A mistake he paid for dearly…

Not only him, but also his young lover…yes, his beloved Kaede had also paid for his mistakes, for his past…

Sendoh released a deep breath, tightening his embrace around Rukawa's body.

Could he still have compensated for the mistakes of his past if he hadn't believed Shouzen that easily? He wondered.

Could he have spared himself and his lover all the pain if he hadn't allowed Shouzen in his life again?

A soft whimper escaped from the restless body in his arms, drawing Sendoh back to reality. He looked down at the sleeping boy and wasn't surprised to see the sliver trail of tears on his pale cheeks. It had become a common thing by now for Sendoh to hear the boy cry and groan all night, trapped in horrible nightmares.

Sendoh couldn't do anything to save him from his nightmares. He could only hold him close to his heart, whispering comforting words into the boy's ears that he wasn't even sure that the other boy heard them.

Sendoh sighed deeply; he brought those nightmares into Rukawa's life …

If only he was a little bit braver, if he was a little bit stronger, none of this would have happened…

--- --- --- --- ---

--- --- --- --- ---

One year before…

Getting out of the bathroom, Sendoh smiled at the sight of his still sleeping lover. His lover's ability to sleep never ceased to surprise him even after knowing Rukawa for nearly two years and actually living with the boy for four months and a half now.

"Kaede," Sendoh said, gently sitting at the edge of the bed not wishing to startled his sleeping lover and get one of his famous flying fists. "It's time to wake up, sugar lips."

In response, Rukawa just moaned and turned to the other side, covering his head with the blanket.

"Sugar lips, it's time to wake up," Sendoh said coaxingly, pulling the blanket away. "Come on, sugar lips. Rise and shine!"

"How many times did I tell you not to call me with that stupid pet name?" Rukawa turned and glared, or tried to, at Sendoh with sleepy eyes.

Sendoh chuckled softly and leaned forwards, kissing Rukawa softly on the lips.

"A few hundred times," he said, grinning. "I still don't know why you don't like it, though? I think it's cute and it does suit you!"

"Do'aho! I'm not a girl." Rukawa said, yawning.

Sendoh laughed softly, leaning once more and capturing Rukawa's lips. Rukawa moaned and circled Sendoh's neck with his arms, deepening the kiss.

Suddenly, a buzzing sound came from the intercom above the bed and the two broke up.

"Master Matthew," a firm female voice came through the device. "Master Akira, your breakfast is ready. You two better be down soon or you're going to be late!"

Sendoh chuckled softly and stood up, picking up the receiver.

"We're on our way down, Mrs. James." He said. "Don't worry!"

He hung off the receiver and looked down at his lover.

"You heard your nanny, Koi." He said, smiling. "You better get up."

Yawning, Rukawa sat up and rubbed his eyes. Then, he got off the bed and went to the bathroom.

Sendoh watched as his lover disappeared into the bathroom; a soft smile playing on his face.

Life couldn't be more perfect.

Everything has returned to its normal way since his confrontation with Shouzen three weeks ago.

The two had become some sort of friends during that time and Sendoh was starting to feel more comfortable around Shouzen.

Sendoh had seen a totally new side of Shouzen; a side that he had never thought that it could exist in his ex-lover. The Shouzen that he came to know was completely different than the person he had known in Tokyo as Kanpuu.

Sendoh smiled slightly. He had never imagined that he would see Shouzen joking and laughing openly one day. He had never imagined that he would see Shouzen actually show any kindness or gentleness towards any one.

Sendoh sighed deeply.

Shouzen hadn't completely changed, though.

There were still moments when he caught faint glimpses of Shouzen's old self.

But, he reflected, Shouzen was trying to change and that's all that matters.

Shouzen was trying to adapt himself to the new environment he was introduced to.He started to hang out with Sendoh and the rest, come and watch the team practicing; he even showed some interest to meet Kaede someday.

"AKIRA!"

"Huh?" Sendoh looked up, snapping from his thoughts.

Rukawa was standing in front of him, wearing his school uniform already and holding his gym bag with one hand and his books in the other.

Rukawa rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I was wondering when you were going to grace me with your attention." He said coldly. "I'm really starting to wonder where you go when you space out the way you've been doing lately!"

"I was thinking how lucky I am." Sendoh said, smirking. Standing up, he took Rukawa into his arms and kissed him passionately.

Rukawa moaned softly, dropping everything in his hands and circling Sendoh's neck.

"MASTER MATTHEW AND MASTER AKIRA, COME DOWN NOW!" Mrs. James' sharp voice through the intercom made the boys jump from their places and dash downstairs in a hurry.

--- --- --- --- ---

--- --- --- --- ---

Sendoh looked up from his plate and smiled at the sight of Mrs. James nagging Rukawa about his eating habits again. It was typical for Mrs. James to fuss about everything concerning his young lover. After all, the old Lady did raise Kaede ever since his parents' murder. After the tragic murder, Mrs. James took it on her shoulders to raise Kaede the same way she had raised his late mother, and for that, she decided to stay permanently in Japan. She even stopped Kaede's American Uncle, Mr. Kevin Andrews, from taking the kid back to the USA with him, reasoning that Kaede should grow up in his country and in the same house where he was born, near his parents' graves. Of course, Mr. Andrews couldn't disagree with his sister's nanny; besides, he was a busy man and didn't have much time to be around his nephew, so he contented himself with some calls and short visits from time to time.

Sendoh smiled to himself.

The old Lady was very kind and caring of the both of them. She had welcomed him with open arms when she saw how happy Kaede was with him; for Kaede's happiness had the priority in everything matters to her. She hadn't even objected very much when Sendoh decided to move in with Kaede. She had made a fuss about it at first but then she just accepted it again for Kaede's sake. Besides, she needed to go to the USA for an emergency but didn't want to leave Kaede alone in the house, so she agreed on Sendoh's moving.

Sendoh shook his head, raising his cup of milk to his lips. His life, for once, was perfect.

"By the way Matt," Mrs. James said, pouring some hot milk in Rukawa's cup. "Your uncle has called last night. He wanted to invite both of you to spend the summer vacation in Hawaii with him."

/Shit!/ Sendoh choked his milk upon hearing that. He looked up and saw Rukawa and Mrs. James staring at him.

"Are you alright, Aki?" Rukawa asked.

"Yes." Sendoh said, clearing his throat. "The milk is hot."

Mrs. James raised a suspicious eyebrow but said nothing. Turning her attention back to Rukawa, she asked him again. "What do you think, Matt? Are you going to accept your uncle's invitation?"

"I don't know." Rukawa said thoughtfully. "What do you think, Aki? Should we go?"

Sendoh looked at Rukawa, forcing a smile on his face. "Of course we should, Kae-chan." He said with forced cheerful voice. "This is your chance to see your uncle after a long time. Besides, there aren't many things to do here in the summer anyway."

"You are right." Rukawa said, smiling. "There is a big chance that I would not be able to see Uncle Kevin for a long time after this."

"Very well, then." Mrs. James said, picking up the empty plates. "If Mr. Andrews calls tonight, I'll tell him that you two accepted his invitation."

"Fine." Rukawa said, standing from his seat. "We are going to school now, nanny."

"Bye, Mrs. James." Sendoh said, standing up as well and picking his gym bag with his books.

"Goodbye, darlings." Mrs. James said. "Take care of yourselves, ok?"

"Don't worry, Mrs. James," Sendoh smiled. "We will."

"By the way, what do you want for dinner?" she asked, following them to the doorway.

"We'll eat outside tonight." Rukawa said, smiling. "Today, we have a match against Ryonan and Aki is going to take me outside after I beat him.

"Oh, really?" Mrs. James asked, raising an amused eyebrow.

"Don't believe him, Mrs. James." Sendoh said. "Ryonan is going to win and I'll beat Kaede again."

"Do'aho!" Rukawa said, shaking his head. "I'll beat you today, Sendoh Akira!"

"That what you always say, Kae-chan!" Sendoh said, smirking.

"Whatever!" Rukawa said, sticking his tongue outside.

Mrs. James laughed, shaking her head in amusement.

After kissing the old Lady goodbye, Rukawa and Sendoh walked together to Shohoku high.

--- --- --- --- ---

After walking his lover to Shohoku high, Sendoh went to the station and took the train to Ryonan high.

In the way to his school, Sendoh thought about this morning news.

/The summer vacation with Kaede's uncle,/ He groaned. /And I was just thinking how perfect my life is!/ He sighed deeply. That wasn't fair at all!

Mr. Andrews was a rich American businessman and Rukawa's only family. He had been Rukawa's guardian after his parents' death even, though; the man barely was able to actually spend any time with Rukawa.

His business was taking the majority of his time so he entrusted Mrs. James to take care of Rukawa instead.

But that didn't prevent the man from being overprotective of his nephew.

When Rukawa first introduced Sendoh to his uncle, Mr. Andrews threw a private detective on Sendoh, turning the next few weeks into hell as the PI shadowed him everywhere he went.

Sendoh swore that if Mr. Andrew was able to put him on a lie detector, he would have done so.

That of course wasn't a good thing, since Sendoh didn't wish for Kaede or anyone for that matter to know anything about his past in Tokyo.

In any case, Mr. Andrews came to conclusion that Sendoh wasn't the right person to be with his only nephew. But Rukawa didn't listen to his uncle and continued with their relationship, which made Mr. Andrews hate Sendoh even more and thus, he declared a cold war on the boy, ignoring his presence whenever he was around.

So whenever Mr. Andrews was around, Sendoh would have a miserable time. Every move he made, every word he said, every breath he takes was being watched by the American guy as if he was waiting for the moment when Sendoh does something wrong or hurt Rukawa in any way.

"That's not fair!" he grumbled to himself.

"What is not fair?" a voice spoke from behind.

Sendoh looked back in surprise and saw Koshino and Fukuda walking right behind him.

"When did you two start walking behind me?" Sendoh asked.

"Since ten minutes ago." Koshino chuckled, wrapping an arm around Sendoh's neck as the three walked together to school. "We were waiting for you to notice us but apparently you have more important things in your mind."

Fukuda laughed. "Yeah, like a certain fox from Shohoku high, perhaps."

"My point exactly." Koshino smirked. "Now, dear Sendoh, mind to tell us what is not fair? Did you have a love quarrel with your young kitsune or something?"

"No," Sendoh snapped. "For your information, Kosh, Kaede and I don't fight. We are happy together, thank you very much."

"Hmm," Fukuda said, rubbing his chin. "Touchy! Are you sure you didn't fight with Rukawa?"

"Yes, I'm sure!" Sendoh said, rolling his eyes. "It's just I had some bad news this morning, that's all."

"What?" Koshino said, raising a teasing eyebrow. "Rukawa doesn't want to go along with your hentai ideas anymore? Or maybe he's tired of them already and wants you two to live in celibacy for a while?"

"No!" Sendoh exclaimed, blushing.

Seeing his reaction, his two teammates burst into laughter.

"That's not funny." Sendoh growled, marching away from the two.

The two friends took deep breaths, trying to ease their laughter while trying to catch up again with Sendoh.

"If that wasn't the case," Koshino said, still unable to hold back his laughter. "Then what has put the great Sendoh Akira in such bad mood?"

Sendoh sighed and stopped, waiting for his friends.

"Mrs. James told us this morning that Mr. Andrews had called and invited us to spend the summer vacation with him in Hawaii." Sendoh said, resuming his walk to school with Koshino and Fukuda.

"What?" Koshino's eyes popped out. "The summer vacation? With Rukawa's uncle?"

Koshino's face turned bright red as he tried to suppress his laughter and failed, bursting into loud, hysterical laughter.

Sendoh sighed deeply as every single student and teacher stared in their direction.

Fukuda raised an eyebrow, wondering what had caused his grumpy friend to laugh that much.

Regaining self-control, Koshino looked up at Sendoh and chuckled.

"Now I understand completely." He said with a smirk. "I just hope that you come back to us in one piece. Break a leg, while you're at it. Might help you win some sympathy at the very least."

Sendoh glared at him, choosing to say nothing.

"Will someone _please_ explain to me what is going on?" Fukuda asked impatiently. "And what the hell caused you to perform that hyena act, Kosh?"

"That's a story you _have_ to hear, Fuku," Koshino said, chuckling. "It appeared that Rukawa has an uncle worse than the FBI."

"Really now?" Fukuda said, looking at Sendoh questionly.

"Not now," Sendoh said. "We have classes, if you two still remember. I'll tell you about it later."

With that, he and Koshino parted from Fukuda, heading to their classes.

--- --- --- --- ---

Sendoh and Koshino were walking together to their lockers when they saw Shouzen coming in the opposite direction.

"Good morning, Sendoh," The green-eyed boy greeted. "Koshino."

"Good morning, Shouzen." Sendoh said, smiling. "How are you doing?"

"Excuse me." Koshino said quietly and left, pushing Shouzen slightly out of his way.

The two stared at Koshino's back in confusion for awhile before Shouzen looked back at Sendoh.

"I'm fine," he said. "As fine as anyone could be after spending a whole night in a pub."

"You still drink as you used to, aren't you?" Sendoh said, frowning. "That's bad for your health, you know."

"Don't you start lecturing me, Sendoh," Shouzen said, laughing. "No drink can beat me yet! Besides, I've been drinking my whole life; my body got used to it."

"I know," Sendoh said. "But still, you should-"

"Don't lecture me!" Shouzen said sharply; his green eyes were burning with angry cold fire.

Sendoh stared at Shouzen in surprise. Cold shivers ran down his spine as the memory of the same green eyes flushed in cold anger came to his mind.

Regaining his self-control, Shouzen smiled slightly and put a hand on Sendoh's shoulder. "Don't worry, Sendoh." He said, winking. "I still can drink 8 without getting drunk!"

"Yes," Sendoh whispered, feeling very uncomfortable. He stared at Shouzen, trying to decide if he had imagined it or was it true that he saw his ex-lover's old self again.

"I-I must go and find Koshino," he said, pushing Shouzen's hand away. "See you in class."

With that, he left as fast as he could, without even looking behind.

Shouzen smirked. "It seems that I still have a hold on little Akira." He whispered to himself. "This will be much easier than I have thought!" With a chuckle, Shouzen continued his way to class.

--- --- --- --- ---

Koshino shoved his books and gym bag into the locker and closed it with a bang. He was about to return to class when Sendoh came.

"So finally his royal highness has allowed you to come." He said sarcastically.

"Kosh," Sendoh said. "Please, don't start."

"Why not?" Koshino asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Honestly, I don't understand you. How could you trust that guy?"

"And I don't understand why do you hate him that much?" Sendoh said, opening his locker and putting his bag inside. "You declared war on him from day one!"

"You should be the one who hates him, Sendoh." Koshino said. "After all he had done to you; I'm surprised that you allowed him to enter your life again. And don't tell me all that crap about him being changed because I believe nothing of it."

A shiver ran down Sendoh's body as he remembered the incident that happened few minutes ago. Shaking his head, Sendoh looked away.

"Coz I'm tired of all of this, Kosh." He whispered. "All my life I have been surrounded by hate, pain, distrust and death. I don't want to hate anymore, Kosh. I want only to love and being loved. I don't know what happens to me, when I'm around him." Sendoh looked at Koshino. "I'm trying to prove to myself that I'm not under his control anymore, that I'm able to be around him without fear. Besides, he hasn't given me one reason why I shouldn't believe that he had not changed."

"For your sake, I hope you are right, Sendoh." Koshino whispered. "Because if you aren't, your ass is not the only one on the line this time."

With that, Koshino turned and walked away.

--- --- --- --- ---

--- --- --- --- ---

Present day…

A tear slid down Sendoh's cheek. If he only listened to Koshino's warning. If only he paid some more attention to all the faint warnings inside of him about trusting Shouzen.

But he listened to neither of them. He pushed all these thoughts away and acted as if his dark past with Shouzen had never happened.

He forgot or pretended to forget how Shouzen made his life a living-hell.

No!

His life was a living-hell even before Shouzen came in!

Shouzen was merely a new addition in the long list of misery of his life.

And he had chosen to hide from it, again. He chose to hide from his past, his life, his misery and his self…

--- --- --- --- ---

--- --- --- --- ---

One year before…

Since Ryonan were having a friendly match with Shohoku, the basketball practice was canceled. All the players were in the changing room relaxing before the Shohoku team arrival. Sendoh has just left the showering room when Koshino and Fukuda attacked him and dragged him to a distant corner of the room.

"Come here, boy!" Koshino said. "You haven't told us the whole story about Mr. FBI's invitation yet!"

"Or about Mr. FBI himself!" Fukuda said. "I want to know why Koshino is so happy about you getting one for an uncle!"

Sendoh sighed deeply, shaking his head at his friends. "You won't give me a moment of peace, will you?" he said, frowning.

"Nope," Koshino said, grinning. "Not until you tell us what we want to know, suspect boy!"

"Oh, please!" Sendoh groaned. "Alright, but not here in front of everyone. Come; let's go to somewhere private."

When the three were alone, Sendoh told to his friends about this morning events in detail. He also told Fukuda about his first meeting with Mr. Andrews.

"He hated me since the first moment." Sendoh said with a sigh. "I think he thinks that I'm not good enough to date Kaede."

"Well, If Rukawa's uncle is exactly the way you described him to be," Fukuda said. "He probably was hoping for a wealthy boy or girl to be dating his nephew."

"Thank you, Fukuda-kun." Sendoh said dryly. "That was very reassuring."

Fukuda and Koshino laughed loudly.

"Relax, lover boy." Koshino said with a smirk. "He's just playing his role as the overprotective guardian. And it's not like you're living him in the same house all the time. He only comes for two or three months."

"Yeah, but in those two or three months, he manages to turn my life into living hell!" Sendoh said, pouting.

Fukuda chuckled amusedly. "That's the price of love, buddy. Besides, it's not like Rukawa shared his uncle's opinion. He loves you, though, I can't clearly see why!"

Sendoh glared at his friend and was about to say something when the three heard a typical loud entrance.

"ORE WA TENSAI! Nyahahaha!" ran through the halls of Ryonan School announcing the arrival of Shohoku basketball team and one particular Sakuragi Hanamichi. A short paused followed then the red-haired youth's shriek was heard again. "Teme Kitsune!"

Koshino sighed deeply, shaking his head. "Yes, Shohoku team had arrived already. God help us all!"

The three friends laughed and left. They met the Shohoku team in the corridors in the way to the changing rooms.

"There you are, Smiley." Sakuragi said, grinning widely at the Ryonan trio. "Prepare yourself to be defeated by one and only Tensai! Wahaha!"

Koshino snorted at Sakuragi's declaration while Sendoh smiled and bowed his head to the red-haired man, then he turned his gaze to his lover, who was standing next to Ayako.

Sendoh flashed the raven-haired boy a charming smile which was rewarded by the Rukawa's trademark cold glare. But that didn't upset the spiky-haired boy at all. He knows exactly what will make those beautiful sapphire eyes burn with emotions. Wicking at the raven-haired boy, Sendoh excused himself and headed with his two friends to Ryonan's changing room to get ready for the game.

--- --- --- --- ---

The Shohoku made their way to the changing room to refresh themselves after the first half of the game with Ryonan. Even though it was only a friendly game, it was a difficult one to Shohoku especially that the team now is without three of its key players, who had graduated last year. Miyagi was extremely nervous and worried; it was his responsibility now to lead the team to victory but he still has doubts about his ability to do so. He had decided to consider this game as a test to his ability to lead his team.

Everyone in the room was trying to relax and rest when someone cleared their throat suddenly.

They all looked up and saw Sendoh standing in front of the entrance, smiling.

"Excuse me," the Ryonan captain said quietly. "I was wondering if I can borrow Rukawa-kun for a minute."

Sendoh looked at Rukawa and winked again, making the whole room stare at said boy.

Rukawa glared at his lover for the unnecessary attention he had caused. Seeing that his glare will have no effect whatsoever on the spiky-haired boy, Rukawa sighed and looked at his captain.

"Sempai, may I?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, sure." Miyagi said, thunderstruck. "But don't be late."

Nodding, Rukawa walked pass his lover outside the room.

Smiling at the surprised players, Sendoh followed his lover out. Once they were in the corridor alone, Sendoh pulled Rukawa to the nearest bathroom and cornered him.

"I missed you, sugar lips." He said, closing the distance between their faces.

"Well, I did not!" Rukawa said dryly, folding his hands in front of his chest. "Was it necessary to make that scene in front of my teammates? And don't call me sugar lips!" Rukawa frowned deeply at his lover.

"I'm marking my territory!" Sendoh said with a chuckle. "It was necessary so everyone will know that you are mine, sweetheart, mine and no one else."

"I'm not something you can own, Sendoh Akira." Rukawa's pout deepened.

"Well, that wasn't what you said last night," Sendoh said, kissing Rukawa's lips softly while his hands traveled along the boy's slender body.

"You made me say that," Rukawa whispered, feeling suddenly dizzy. Sendoh continued to caress and tease Rukawa's soft lips and neck with his kisses until a soft moan escaped from Rukawa's mouth.

"Aki," Rukawa breathed difficultly. "Stop. It isn't a good time."

Sendoh broke up and looked at his lover. A soft shade of rosy red now colored the usually snowy cheeks.

"You're right, love." Sendoh said, softly. "After the game?" a naughty twinkle shone in his eyes. Rukawa chuckled and nodded.

"Yes," he said, moving away from the spiky-haired boy. "After I defeat you."

"In your dreams!" Sendoh said teasingly, following his lover out the restroom.

--- --- --- --- ---

One of the toilets flushed and a door opened, revealing a brown-haired boy with green eyes flashing with deep cold anger.

Shouzen clutched his fists so tight that they turned to a frightening color of white. He stared at his reflection in the mirror then without thinking he smashed the glass with his fist.

He watched silently as the blood ran freely down his hand, not really minding the pain.

/I have waited so long,/ he thought furiously. /It's time to reclaim what it is rightfully mine!/

--- --- --- --- ---

T.B.C.

A/N: grins hi, did you miss me? Finally I've got to update this fic how was it?

Poor Sendoh and Rukawa; a rough time is heading towards them! Next chapter the fun…I mean the torture…I mean the angst will start!

Sendoh: (frowns and crosses his hands in front of his chest) Admit it! You are enjoying yourself by torturing us!

Hana: (grins innocently).

Rukawa: Do'aho!

Hana: (smiles sweetly at Rukawa)

Sendoh: Hey! He's already taken!

Rukawa: Do'aho!

Hana: (grins evilly at the two boys)

Sendoh: Shit! I hate that grin!

Rukawa: (nods) Do'aho!


	6. Chapter 5 The Return of The Past

Martyrs of Love

Chapter 5 The Return of the Past

--- --- --- --- ---

Beta: by Aurian De Amenti

Keys:

"Dialogue in Japanese"

'Dialogue in English'

/Thoughts/

--- --- --- --- ---

The clock was exactly at 1:00 after midnight when Sendoh entered the mansion. He took off his shoes and placed them in the cabinet near the entrance after locking the main door and setting the alarm.

The house was dead silent and bathing in semi-darkness, except for a few small lights on the ceiling, which barely provided any light for the hall.

Sendoh wondered if his lover was still angry with him.

Well, maybe not angry but rather disappointed…

Earlier this day, he received a call from the music shop he worked in. They needed him to fill in one of the places because one of his co-workers was absent. Of course, Rukawa didn't take this well since this meant that they had to stop their one-on-one and that had led to another argument regarding his work.

So many times, his lover had told him to quit his part-time job, saying that they didn't need the money. Rukawa was receiving a huge monthly allowance from his uncle that could cover their expenses for an entire year but Sendoh didn't wish to depend on his lover's wealth. He was an independent person and besides, he didn't want to be accused of taking advantage of Rukawa's wealth, especially from a certain overprotective uncle…

Even though Rukawa had assured him that nobody would dare to make such an accusation, Sendoh wasn't convinced and insisted on keeping his job.

Sendoh sighed deeply. When he insisted on going to work, Rukawa had glared at him coldly before shrugging and leaving the room. Sendoh wondered if the younger boy would talk to him anytime soon.

Suddenly, Sendoh heard a soft growl coming from his stomach, reminding him that he hadn't had anything to eat for lunch. And so, Sendoh headed to the kitchen. He was surprised to see a light coming from beneath the kitchen door,

/ Could it be Kaede/ Sendoh wondered, though he highly doubted it since his lover couldn't keep his eyes open after 10 p.m. He swung open the door and saw Mrs. James sitting on the small dinning table, reading a magazine.

"Mrs. James," Sendoh greeted. "Good evening."

"You mean good morning," the old lady said, looking up while smiling warmly at him. "I was waiting for your return to serve your dinner." She stood up and went to heat up the boy's dinner.

"Th-Thanks," he said, scratching the back of his head. "But you didn't have to wait for me. I mean I would've eaten anything available in the fridge and-"

"Don't be silly," Mrs. James said, dishing some warm stew into an empty plate. "So how was work today?"

"Tiresome," Sendoh said lazily as he took out a can of soda from the fridge. "Since it is Saturday, the shop was full of customers; most of them were young teens. Of course, the fact that two of the workers were absent didn't help at all."

"Two?" Mrs. James asked, placing the plate on the table. "I thought there was only one?"

"Well, that was the situation when they called," Sendoh said, sitting in front of his food. "But then another worker had to go home for an emergency, thus doubling the work on me and Yuasa-san…That's why I was late tonight."

"I see," Mrs. James said, sitting on the chair opposite to Sendoh and watched as the boy ate his meal.

Sendoh glanced up at the old lady in front him, feeling the urge to ask about his lover yet afraid to hear the answer. The old lady regarded him with a knowing smile but said nothing. Taking a deep breath, Sendoh asked the dreaded question. "How did Kaede spend the night? Was he angry with me?"

"I don't know if he was angry with you or not," Mrs. James answered coolly. "But he hadn't left the court after your departure until I practically threw him out of it. Then I forced him to eat dinner and sent him to bed."

Sendoh winced upon hearing this. This was definitely not a good sign…

"How long did he practice?" he asked.

"For four or five hours, I suppose." Mrs. James said calmly. "He also said something about practicing more to defeat you after Shohoku's loss to Ryonan last week."

"He's taking that defeat too seriously." Sendoh said, sighing. "It was just a practice game, for God's sake!"

"Yet, it meant the world to him." Mrs. James said quietly. "His dream is to join the NBA but he won't be able to complete his dream unless he becomes number one here first."

"I will never lose to him." Sendoh looked up at the old lady with determination. "I have told him that so many times and yet, he still doesn't give up and keeps on challenging me. Besides, he can go and join the NBA whenever he wants. I mean that he goes to America almost every year! Why doesn't he just ask his uncle to help him get in?"

Mrs. James smiled warmly. "I told you. He has to become number one here first. His coach, Anzai-sensei made it clear to him that if he wants to join the NBA and prove himself as a true ace, he must be Japan's number one player first, Or else he would only be running away from his opponents."

"Oh." Sendoh said, raising an eyebrow. "So he will stop at nothing to achieve this goal, will he? Even just to satisfy his pride? How stubborn that fox is!"

"Yes," Mrs. James said, laughing softly. "Pride and stubbornness surely runs in the Rukawa family along with basketball mania. Matt often reminds me of his father. He was also basketball obsessed. In fact, he was so obsessed with the game that he neglected his work in order to practice and get better. I'm still trying to figure out how he had managed to keep the Rukawa Enterprise running before his marriage to Mrs. Lillian. Of course, after the marriage, Mrs. Lillian had run the companies instead of him."

Sendoh chuckled softly. "That sounds like Kaede…neglecting his studies for basketball!"

"Yes," Mrs. James said; a shadow of sadness covered her eyes. "Sometimes when I see Matt practicing, I feel as if I was seeing Mr. Kanjiro instead. I feel as if I was still feeling the heat and passion that surrounded Mr. Kanjiro. I remember that he practically challenged everyone he knew to a game of one-on-one, including Mrs. Lillian. " Mrs. James frowned slightly at the memory of her Mistress running all over the house in a basketball jersey and shorts chased by her husband.

"He sounded like a great player." Sendoh said softly.

Mrs. James laughed. "He was a professional player in the JBL; one of the youngest yet best players in the team."

"The Japanese Basketball League?" Sendoh asked in surprise. "Wow. I didn't know Kaede's father was that professional!"

"Well, not many people know," Mrs. James said wistfully. "He was, like Matt, dreaming of joining the NBA. They were planning in going to the US when Matt becomes 10 years old. However, that never happened."

"Kaede doesn't talk about his parents much." Sendoh whispered. "Especially concerning their murder."

"That is understandable." Mrs. James said. "He barely knows them. And the night of their Murder was a horrible experience for Matt."

FLASHBACK

"Master Matt, please stop running," Mrs. James, pleaded tiredly as she chased after the five-year-old Rukawa Kaede all over the second floor.

She sighed deeply, wondering how what seemed to be a quiet and peaceful day turning into a tiring, hectic evening.

Mr. and Mrs. Rukawa were out on business dinner with some customers so she had stayed to baby-sit little Kaede while the rest of the servants were dismissed earlier, since Kaede was a quiet child and wouldn't cause any trouble.

During the night, little Kaede had been quiet and behaved as expected, however, this had changed after dinner, when Mrs. James said that it was time for him to go to bed. Kaede had protested, saying that he wanted to watch the basketball game that was showing in the TV.

/As if he truly understands what's happening. / Mrs. James thought grimily. But she can't blame the boy for this.

After all, his father planted the interest of basketball into the boy's head and heart in the first place!

Shaking her head, Mrs. James focused on the task at hand. She had managed somehow to drag the struggling boy upstairs, give him a shower, make him brush his teeth, then take off his clothes. She got him wear his pajama pants, but that was where her success ended…

In some way, the boy managed to escape her firm grasp and set off running, invading every room in the second floor, before she was able to put on his shirt. And thus, she had been chasing a half-naked little Rukawa for three straight hours!

Coming out from one of the rooms, Mrs. James caught a glimpse of the raven-haired boy running toward the stairs.

"Matthew!" she exclaimed, rushing after the boy.

The same chase scenario repeated on the first floor. Mrs. James stopped right in her tracks when she heard the sound of a car engine stopping in front of the house.

/Oh, No/ She thought, rushing to the hallway that led to the front door. Her eyes widened in fear as she saw the main door being opened.

"RUKAWA KAEDE MATTHEW! COME BACK INSIDE!" She screamed in horror, following the boy outside.

It was almost Autumn and the weather was slightly cold at night, the boy would definitely catch a cold!

He had already crossed the large gardens and was running toward the main gates, screaming for his parents, and then opening the locked gates with a remote control before disappearing behind the large gates.

When Mrs. James was midway to the garden, she heard another car approaching, followed by loud gunshots.

She increased her pace and pushed the gates open with all her power. Anxious cries escaped her throat at the sight of Mr. and Mrs. Rukawa's bodies on the ground, a pool of crimson red surrounding them.

Neighbors and passerby's began to gather around the scene, their faces an image of horror and shock. Horrified, Mrs. James looked around, searching for little Rukawa. She spotted him standing beside the car, staring at his dead parents.  
"Matt!" She yelled as she rushed to him, examining any wounds. Finding none, she breathed a sigh of relief and embraced him in a tight hug, burying her face in his hair. It was then that she realized that the boy wasn't making any kind of movement or sound.

"Matt!" she yelled in panic, pulling away and shaking the tiny body gently. "Matt! Answer me!"

Looking at the boy, Mrs. James' fears grew tenfold as the look on the boy's face was of pure shock. His dark-blue orbs were blank and there wasn't any sign of recognition or awareness in them.

"He's in shock," said one of the neighbors. "It would be better if you took him inside. The police are on their way here."

Nodding, Mrs. James picked up the motionless boy and carried him into the house.

END OF FLASHBACK

"My God!" Sendoh exclaimed, panting heavily. Cold sweat trickled down his forehead. "But who did it?"

Mrs. James shook her head sadly. "An ex-employee working in the Rukawa Enterprise, whom Mr. Rukawa fired, after discovering that he had been selling the company's secrets to other companies."

Sendoh stared down at his almost finished plate, not knowing what to say. It was horrible to think of a five-year-old boy seeing his parents shot right in front of his eyes!

How did his lover manage to move on with his life!

Then again, Kaede hadn't really moved on!

Talking about his parents had always been a sensitive topic and Kaede had been evading questions regarding them each time he asked. But, he still lived surrounded by their memories and refused to leave them behind . . . the house, his passion for basketball, his dream to join the NBA . . . everything in his life had a link that connected him to his parents!

"How did Kaede react after he recovered from the shock?" Sendoh asked softly.

"After his recovery from the initial shock," Mrs. James continued sadly. "Matt kept crying and screaming for his parents while clutching to me as if I was going to disappear! He kept having nightmares about the incident for a long time after that." Mrs. James paused, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "His few remaining memories of his parents hurt him a lot. During the first three years after the accident, he used to burst into tears every time his eyes fell on a picture of them or when they were mentioned. I hid all their pictures until he got control of his feelings again."

"Why didn't you migrate to the USA?" Sendoh asked. "He would have been away from all his painful memories there."

Mrs. James smiled sadly. "At the beginning, I agreed on leaving with Mr. Andrews to the USA, but one night, it was raining and the thunder was loud, I went to check on Matt, who was afraid of the storm. I couldn't find him in his bed. I was on the verge of panicking when I remembered that he used to sleep in his mother's lap whenever there was a storm. So I went to the Master room to check there. When I entered the bedroom, I saw Matt in the bed hugging his teddy bear and his mother's night robe and fast asleep. I realized that I couldn't take Matt away from his parents. This is his country, his house, his true home and I can't take him away from all that and from his parents. So I convinced Mr. Andrews to let us live here." Mrs. James sighed before continuing. "However, after the accident Matt changed a lot. He started to hide his feelings from others, keeping himself away from being attached to anyone. I was worried that he would never find someone special to his heart, but now I'm glad." She smiled warmly. "I'm glad that he has found many loyal friends in the Shohoku High basketball team and a loving, caring boyfriend such as you, Master Akira."

Sendoh looked up at her and smiled. "I would willingly give up my heart and life to him, Mrs. James." He said softly. "Just as long as he is happy and satisfied"

"I know," she whispered softly. "You must go get some sleep, Master Akira." With that, she stood up, taking cleared and cleared the dirty dishes on the table.

Sendoh stood up as well and was about to leave the kitchen when he heard Mrs. James saying. "Oh, I forget to tell you," he looked back at her. "There is an envelope with your name on it in the living room. I found it in the mailbox this evening, though I don't know who sent it. There wasn't any name other than yours on it."

"Ok. I'll get it." Sendoh said. "It's probably from one of my teammates."

He left the kitchen to collect the envelope from the living room.

There, Sendoh picked up the medium-size brown envelope from the tea-table. He raised an eyebrow as he felt something that resembled a small notebook inside the envelope. /Who would send him a notebook/

Sendoh looked all over the envelope, searching for a name or anything that indicated its sender or its source, but there was none. As Mrs. James had said, there was nothing except his name typed on one side of the envelope. Sendoh was curious to open the envelope but then his eyes caught the picture of Rukawa's parents on the tea-table.

/Funny/ He thought to himself as he stared at the photo. /It's as though this was first time I see this picture. /

He set the envelope down and picked up the picture instead. He studied the picture carefully.

A tall, pale guy with raven-hair and vulpine gray eyes was standing in front of a Maple tree; his arms were wrapped around the slim waist of a blonde lady with beautiful big dark-blue eyes. They were smiling happily at the camera.

Sendoh smiled slightly, admiring how his lover resembled his father so much…

Both had the same raven-black hair, same lean but well-shaped body, lazy foxy-eyes that differ only in color.

Sendoh sighed, placing the photo back on the table. He was still pondering about Mrs. James' words, wondering why she had told him about the death of Kaede's parents!

It wasn't only because he had asked…there was something besides that. As if she wanted to make sure that Sendoh would not hurt Kaede!

As if she wanted to make sure that Sendoh understands what had made Kaede the person he is today!

Shaking his head, Sendoh decided not to think about this matter anymore. He wasn't going to hurt his lover in any way. No matter what happens, he would never hurt Kaede.

Picking up the envelope again, Sendoh left the living room, switching the lights off on his way.

He climbed up the stairs and headed to the bedroom he shared with his lover. Entering the room, Sendoh wasn't surprised to see his lover already sleeping as peacefully like a baby. He smiled warmly and walked toward the bed. He crouched beside the bed, admiring the sleeping boy. He had always loved to watch Rukawa sleeping. The way his lover's face relaxed into a more innocent, delicate expression filled Sendoh's heart with peace and joy.

Sendoh chuckled softly as he noticed the slight drool dripping from the corner of Rukawa's slightly opened mouth. Watching those rosy pink lips, Sendoh felt the urge to kiss them. He slowly placed the envelope on the night stand and climbed into the bed, careful not to wake Rukawa. Leaning closer, Sendoh captured Rukawa's inviting lips with his and caressed them softly, drinking in their sweet taste. A soft moan suddenly escaped from beneath him and Sendoh pulled away surprised to see two dark-blue staring coolly at him.

"Do'aho Hentai," Rukawa said in sleepy voice. "You're late."

Sendoh grinned and kissed the tip of Rukawa's nose. "I'm sorry, Koi. There was a lot of work to do in the shop. I promise to make it up to you tomorrow. Am I forgiven?"

Rukawa looked at his lover thinking whether he should forgive him or not. After awhile, he yawned before nodding his head. Sendoh smiled and pinched Rukawa's nose playfully. "Stubborn kitsune! Mrs. James told me that you had practiced for four hours after I left!"

"Five hours!" Rukawa corrected. "I still have to defeat you!"

"Not even in a million years!" Sendoh laughed before climbing out of the bed, heading to the bathroom.

Rukawa smiled softly at his lover before pulling the blanket and going back to dreamland.

Sendoh re-entered their bedroom and headed to the bed. His eyes lay on the brown envelope on the night stand. Again, his curiosity about its content rose. He sat on the edge of the bed and picked up the envelope. Tearing it open, a red photo album fell into his lap. Sendoh raised an eyebrow.

/An album? Now this is even weirder than a notebook/

He took the album from his lap and turned the cover. A terrified gasp escaped his lips as he saw the first picture. Quickly, he turned his face to the person sleeping behind him, fearing that his gasp had woken up the sleeping boy. Luckily for him, Rukawa didn't even stir.

Sighing in relief, Sendoh rose from his place and ran to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. As soon as he was safe in the bathroom, Sendoh sank onto the ground, staring in horror at the album in his hand. He couldn't possibly have seen what he thought he just saw…right?

He stared at the album, wondering whether the content would be different from what he saw previously in the bathroom.

It must be!

The bedroom wasn't properly lit!

He had imagined seeing that picture!

He must have!

Shaking his head in denial, Sendoh fought an internal battle against his mind until he gathered enough courage to open the album again. A soft whimper escaped his mouth as the same picture met his eyes. He hadn't imagined it. What he had seen in the bedroom was true!

With shaky hands, he turned the page and released another sob. He kept going through the pictures of the album, feeling his heart breaking with each photo. His tears slid silently down his cheeks.

It had come back!

His horrible past had come back haunting him!

The humiliation!

The pain!

The sorrow!

Everything came back with full force!

Dropping the album from his hands, Sendoh hugged his knees tightly to his chest and buried his face between them, rocking himself to sleep.

--- --- --- --- ---

Rukawa shifted to the other side, swinging one arm lazily to the other side of the bed, reaching for the boy sleeping beside him, however, only a cold emptiness met his hand. Opening an eye, Rukawa didn't see his lover beside him. He rose to a sitting position, staring suspiciously at the empty place. Sendoh's side was cold and both the blanket and the pillows were not wrinkled, which meant that Sendoh hadn't slept in there at all!

Rukawa frowned and looked around. The clothes that Sendoh wore for work yesterday were thrown carelessly on the sofa at one corner of the room. So the spiky-haired boy was here last night!

But where did he go?

And why didn't he sleep in the bed?

Scratching his hair in confusion, Rukawa looked at the clock. It was 10 in morning. It was still early for him to wake up since it was Sunday but he had to find out where was his boyfriend! Yawning, Rukawa got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom. Turning the handle, Rukawa discovered that it was locked from the inside. His eyes widened in surprise. Had Akira slept in the bathroom?

"Akira," Rukawa called, knocking on the door.

"Akira, are you in there?" No answer.

Rukawa frowned and knocked a little bit loudly.

"Akira! Are you sleeping in there? Akira!" he continued knocking.

--- --- --- --- ---

Sendoh jerked awake from his sleep at the sound of loud pounding. He blinked, taking note of his surroundings. Had he slept in the bathroom?

Why would he?

He tried to move but his muscles ached in protest at the sudden movement. His eyes, then, fell on the red album beside him and everything came rushing back to him. Sendoh's body tensed at the sight of the dreaded object. The loud pounding, however, brought the spiky-haired boy back to reality.

"Akira, if you don't answer me, I swear I'm going to break this door right now!" Rukawa's angry yet worried voice came from the other side of the door.

"I'm ok," Sendoh said quickly, praying that his voice sounded normal. "I'll be out in a second!"

He looked around him in panic. He must hide the album from Kaede. Ignoring his body's protests, Sendoh rose from his position. After washing his face, he wiped it with a towel, then picked up the album and hid it underneath the towel. Opening the door of the bathroom, Sendoh found his lover standing in front of him, his arms folded.

"Did you sleep in the bathroom?" Rukawa asked, staring at him oddly.

Sendoh grinned nervously. "I guess so." He said, trying to sound causally. "I guess I was so tired that I fell asleep on the floor."

Rukawa stared at him as if he had grown an extra head, before shaking his head in disbelief. "I will never truly understand you, Sendoh Akira!" the raven-haired boy mumbled as he passed his lover, walking to the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

As soon as the door was shut, Sendoh took out the album from underneath the towel and looked around, trying to find a place to hide it. Quickly, he ran to his closet and opened one of the drawers. He put the album there and locked the drawer with its key.

He sighed in relief as he threw himself on the bed. He stared at the ceiling, thanking his lover secretly. Even though they don't hide anything from each other, Rukawa had insisted on giving each of them some personal privacy.

That's why each had a separate closet for clothes and personal items. Moreover, Rukawa still kept some of his and Sendoh's belongings in his old bedroom, saying that it would be available for either of them to use in case they needed sometime by themselves.

Understanding what privacy meant to his lover, Sendoh agreed with his lover's arrangements, although, he couldn't see what the point of all of this was, since they always sleep together and don't hide any secrets from each other.

/Until now…/ Sendoh's mind uttered to him as he stared blankly at the ceiling. He sighed deeply, wondering who would send him such thing. The pictures in the album weren't normal pictures. They were so private . . . Something that not anyone can take at any time…

They were his pictures.

They were his pictures while having sex with Shouzen.

Sendoh felt some difficulty breathing. It was as if air refused to enter his lungs. No one could take pictures of him with Shouzen…

It was impossible!

True that Shouzen sometimes used to touch him in front of others but it wasn't something very intimate!

It was merely for marking his territory . . . for showing others his property…

And those pictures were more intimate.

He was in the bed with Shouzen.

No one could ever have taken them.

No one except for Shouzen himself…

Sendoh's eyes widened in horror at the sudden realization. Could it truly be him?

He still remembered how Shouzen used to record their sex making each time. It had sickened him to no end to be exposed to a camera while doing it but Sendoh didn't dare to question Shouzen's behavior. Cold sweat trickled down Sendoh's forehead. If Shouzen was the one who sent the album, then why?

What did it mean?

Shouzen assured him that he wanted to forget about their past . . . to start anew.

But then, what was the meaning behind sending that album to his house…To his lover's house.

Sendoh's breathing became more labored as waves of panic ran through him. Koshino's warnings rang loudly in his head. His inner fear was threatening to take over him.

Sendoh took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

/There had to be other explanations/ He assured himself.

Perhaps, Shouzen wanted to clear everything between them.

He might have wanted to cut everything that connected them together and their past.

It wasn't clever idea to send those two here, of course, but maybe Shouzen didn't know how to bring up this matter, so he sent the album as a start.

Yes…That's must be the case.

Besides, Shouzen doesn't know that Rukawa isn't aware of Sendoh's past, so he must have thought that it was fine to send the album.

On Monday, he must tell Shouzen not to send anything here.

They'll agree on a way for Shouzen to hand Sendoh whatever he wanted to hand him and then, Sendoh will make sure that every link to his past with Shouzen will be destroyed! Relieved with this, Sendoh closed his eyes and soon drifted to dreamland.

--- --- --- --- ---

Exiting the bathroom, Rukawa raised an eyebrow at the sight of Sendoh sleeping soundly in their bed. He stared at sleeping boy for a while, wondering if he should wake him up or not. Rukawa sighed as he continued to watch his sleeping lover. Sendoh's weird behavior was beginning to irritate him and Rukawa really wondered until when his patience would last…

It had been since the start of the school term when Sendoh had changed. The older boy developed major mood swings, changing from happy to depressed to hyperactive than quiet without any specific reason. And there was that confused blank stare in his eyes that made Rukawa on the edge of punching Sendoh's face just to wipe it off…

He knew that Sendoh was hiding something from him . . . he could feel it.

Normally, Rukawa wouldn't bother intruding on others' secrets. He respected others' privacy the same way he wanted others to respect his, but this was different. This was affecting his life and his relationship with Sendoh. Rukawa could see and sense his lover's distress all the time, even when the spiky-haired boy was in a good mood. It was like seeing a ghost lurking in the shadows, but not knowing when it would strike. And Rukawa wasn't going to wait for it to strike.

He had tried to approach Sendoh and ask him about it numerous times. However, no matter how much he persisted, Sendoh wouldn't say a word about what was bothering him. The older boy always found a way to change the subject or ending it without saying something useful.

Rukawa shook his head. Walking to his closet, he took out a new pair of pants and T-shirt.

At least, he was sure that whatever Sendoh was hiding wasn't about their relationship!

After close observations and much assurance from Sendoh's side, Rukawa had come to conclusion that this has nothing to do with them. However, it still bothered him that Sendoh didn't trust him enough to share with him his problems.

Wearing his clothes, Rukawa decided to leave the older boy alone. With a sigh, the raven-haired boy left, closing the door behind him and missing the soft whimper that came from the older boy.

--- --- --- --- ---

_"Idiot!" the hard slap that accompanied the word sent the trembling boy to the ground. Sendoh Akira shut his eyes tightly, fighting back the urge to sob. He didn't know what he had done to deserve that slap but then after being with Shouzen for almost four years, Sendoh knew that his boyfriend didn't need a reason to beat him. Strong hands pulled him roughly off the ground, swinging his body to face the angry face of his boyfriend._

_"Where have you been all day?" Shouzen hissed in anger, shaking Sendoh's body violently. "Tell me."_

_"I was here," Sendoh whispered in fear. "I went to the market at five o'clock and returned after one hour and I didn't move from here ever since."_

_"The market?" Shouzen exclaimed. "And who gave you the permission to go the market?" He growled, throwing Sendoh hardly against the wall._

_Sendoh yelled in pain as his body hit the wall with great force. _

_"You," he whispered, sobbing softly. "I asked you last night and you agreed." He slid on the ground and continued to sob._

_"That was before I discovered your disloyalty, you worthless whore." Shouzen sneered in disgust._

_At that, Sendoh snapped his head up, looking at his boyfriend with hurt._

_"Disloyalty?" he whispered. "What do you mean?"_

_"Don't play coy with me, whore!" Shouzen snapped. "Some of the boys saw you fooling around behind my back with that scum Akunin." He said, throwing some pictures in front of Sendoh._

_Sendoh picked up one picture and his eyes widened as he saw his picture with the other boy, walking next to each other, while carrying some bags._

_/This was taken today/ He thought to himself. _

_It was only coincidence! _

_He saw the boy in the market and Akunin-kun offered to walk him home. There wasn't anything between them! _

_They the same age and had known each since young. All these thoughts ran through his mind as he stared at the picture._

_"There is nothing between us, Ouji. I swear." he whispered softly. _

_However, this was proved to be huge mistake, as it only made Shouzen's anger rise even more._

_"SHUT UP." he yelled, yanking Sendoh from the ground and throwing him with all his force to the other side. "You belong to me, you worthless whore!" Shouzen hissed, marching to the other boy. "You are my property!" he said, stomping the boy on the ground mercilessly, unaffected by the latter's screams. "No one is allowed to touch one of my toys. Your whole being is mine and mine alone."_

_Feeling a little bit tired, Shouzen stopped and looked at the weeping boy underneath him. "However," he said in disgust. "I can't really expect any better from someone like you. You are just like your mother. A whore."_

_Sendoh curled into a small ball on the ground, weeping. He didn't know which pain was greater; the ache that filled his body from Shouzen's abuse or the pain in his heart because of Shouzen's harsh words. Suddenly, he felt his body being lifted off the ground by two strong arms. Shouzen pulled Sendoh closer and forced their eyes to meet._

_"I'll show you what happens when you cheat on me, Yuujo." Shouzen hissed dangerously._

_Sendoh whimpered upon hearing Shouzen's tone. He knew that whatever Shouzen was thinking of would be painful and humiliating._

_"From this day on, I will treat you like nothing but the whore you are." With that Shouzen threw Sendoh forcefully on the bed._

--- --- --- --- ---

Sendoh jerked from his sleep terrified. Beads of cold sweat dotted his forehead as he panted heavily. Why did he dream of that now?

He closed his eyes tightly as he took measured breaths, trying to calm himself. His dream was a long lost memory from his past with Shouzen . . . a past that he fought so hard to overcome and forget. Why did it return now?

Sendoh shook his head violently. This was **over**.

He assured himself. Shouzen is another person now. Sendoh is another person now. Both of them have changed. Both of them have moved on. And on Monday, both of them will shut that part of their lives once and for all.

Calming himself, Sendoh looked at the clock.

"Oh, shit!" he groaned upon seeing the time.

It was three in the afternoon!

/Kaede is going to kill me. / Sendoh thought as he quickly ran to the bathroom and took a shower.

Wearing his clothes, he ran outside their bedroom, searching for his young lover. On his way to the stairs, he almost ran in their new maid, Aoki Chiyo, whom Mrs. James insisted on hiring last week as a start in her plans to restore the servant body, which he and Rukawa were glad to get rid off when they first started to live together.

"Gomensai, Sendoh-san." the young maid said, blushing.

"It's ok, Aoki-chan." Sendoh said, smiling. "Do you know where Kaede is?"

The maid thought for a moment before replying. "Rukawa-san left the house. I don't know where he went but maybe James-joshii knows!"

"Ok, Arigatou." With that he ran down stairs, looking for Mrs. James. Aoki stared at Sendoh's retreating figure before she giggled softly and continued on her way.

--- --- --- --- ---

Sendoh speeded through the streets, wanting to reach the neighborhood court as fast as possible, where Rukawa was practicing. Sometimes, he wondered what Rukawa was thinking. Even though Rukawa had a private court in his compounds, he rarely uses it. He usually practiced in the neighborhood court or in the school court instead.

Sendoh would never fully understand the reason behind this, though . . . must be something to do with Rukawa's mood!

Speaking of Rukawa's mood, the boy must be very angry with him. Not only Sendoh had ruined their weekend by working until late hours last night, but he also slept in the bathroom instead of their bed and then he had overslept until three o'clock today and broken his promise to make it up to Rukawa last night.

/He must be angry. / Sendoh thought, stopping near the traffic light.

He wondered if he could make it up to his lover without dying from guilt first. To anger Rukawa was a difficult thing but to make it up to him was even more difficult…

Hurriedly, Sendoh crossed the street, running toward the court.

--- --- --- --- ---

Rukawa ran toward the basket, dribbling the orange ball. He then jumped high and dunked the ball forcefully. Landing on the ground, he bent down, trying to catch his breath. He straightened up and wiped the sweat away from his forehead. Taking the ball once again, he dribbled it to the other side and preformed a three-pointer. Someone clapped and Rukawa looked around. Seeing whom it was Rukawa glared coldly.

Sendoh couldn't do anything except smile apologetically at his lover. Sending another Kitsune-death-glare toward Sendoh, Rukawa picked up the ball and dribbled it.

"Kaede, I'm sorry." Sendoh said, approaching the silent boy. "I know that I messed up our weekend but-"

"What is the time?" Rukawa asked, cutting off Sendoh's sentence.

"Huh?" Sendoh raised an eyebrow. Receiving another glare, the question finally sank into his brain. "The time? It's 4:30." He said, looking at his wristwatch.

"I've been here since 2:30." Rukawa hissed, tossing the ball suddenly to Sendoh.

Sendoh caught the ball out of reflex.

"I know," he said. "Mrs. James told me." he passed the ball back to Rukawa.

"My uncle called." Rukawa said, tossing the ball to Sendoh again.

Sendoh could still hear the anger in his tone.

"Why?" Sendoh asked as he dribbled the ball

"The same old subject." Rukawa said coolly.

Hearing this, the ball slipped from Sendoh's hand.

"Hn. That caught your attention." Rukawa snorted as he watched the ball roll away.

Sendoh chased the ball and picked it up. He dribbled it as he walked back to his previous spot.

"And what did you say to him?" he asked quietly, not daring to meet the other boy's eyes.

"The same old reply." Rukawa whispered softly.

Sendoh released the breath he didn't know he was holding. It had become an ordinary thing for Rukawa's uncle to call his nephew and nag him about leaving Japan to live in the USA and, of course, finding another boyfriend.

It's been happening for six months, ever since Mr. Andrews knew about their relationship. And no matter how much Rukawa refused to listen to his uncle, the old man just couldn't give up his nagging.

"Akira," Rukawa said with a sigh, snapping Sendoh from his thoughts. "What's happening with you?"

"What do you mean?" Sendoh said, smiling cheerfully. "Nothing is happening with me."

"No," Rukawa said, signaling for Sendoh to pass the ball. "There is something bothering you." He caught the ball and walked to the basket. "It's making you uncomfortable most of the time." He threw the ball right in the net. "It may not be serious, but it's there." He turned around and looked at the other boy. "It's making you act strangely."

Sendoh stared at his lover, wondering if he should tell Rukawa about Shouzen.

No.

He couldn't.

If he started talking about his past in Tokyo, his entire past was sure to be revealed. He must find a reasonable explanation.

"Ok, I'll tell you," Sendoh said with a sigh. "Let's sit."

The two walked to the bench and sat next to each other.

"You're right," Sendoh said. "I've been uncomfortable lately, because . . . because, well, I'm nervous."

"Nervous?" Rukawa asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Sendoh looked at his love, smiling sheepishly. "You know, being captain of the team means great responsibility." Sendoh scratched the back of his neck. "Leading a team is not an easy task, especially when we're facing strong teams such as Shohoku and Kainan. And the coach isn't making it any easier for me. You know how he can be sometimes."

Rukawa stared at Sendoh with an eyebrow raised, wondering if Sendoh was telling the truth! Sendoh looked deeply into Rukawa's eyes, praying to all the gods that Rukawa would be satisfied with this answer and drop the subject. He really doubted that he could keep those lies anytime longer.

"If I remember correctly," Rukawa said. "You've been responsible for leading your team in our match in IH last year; when Uozumi-sempai was out of the team."

"Well," Sendoh said, chuckling nervously. "That was different. It was temporary. But now, I'm the actual captain and it's really a difficult job, you know."

Again, Rukawa stared at Sendoh silently, taking everything he said with consideration.

Sighing in defeat, Rukawa finally nodded his head. "I believe you, Aki." He said, though there was still some remaining doubt.

"Thank you, Kaede." Sendoh said, smiling.

"Just don't let this affect you, Aki." Rukawa said. "Don't let it affect our life."

"I promise that it won't." Sendoh cupped Rukawa's face with one hand and pulled it close to his. They shared a lovely kiss before Sendoh pulled away. He challenged Rukawa to a one-on-one, which Rukawa accepted immediately. After several one-on-ones, the two finally felt tired and went back home.

--- --- --- --- ---

Monday Morning . . .

Sendoh made his way through the crowd of students, looking for Shouzen. He didn't search for long as he spotted the green-eyed boy strolling to a small space between two buildings. Sendoh shook his head. Shouzen probably wanted to smoke again.

Following Shouzen to his hiding place, Sendoh's suspicions were confirmed.

"Shouzen, aren't you going to quit?" Sendoh asked, seeing Shouzen light a cigarette.

"Why should I?" Shouzen replied smugly. "I've been smoking since I was 11. I can't simply quit now, can I?"

"You can if you have the will." Sendoh said. "I did and in a short time."

"You were never a real smoker, Sendoh." Shouzen said with a snort. "I still remember how badly you cough at night after smoking one cigarette."

"Well," Sendoh said solemnly. "That was in the past. I don't wish to be reminded of it."

Shouzen smirked and took another drag from his cigarette.

"So," he said with the same strange yet familiar twinkle in his eyes. "Why did you follow me here? I don't think that you followed me just to tell me to quit smoking, didn't you?"

"Well," Sendoh said. "I wanted to ask you something but not here. I don't want anyone to hear us. It's a personal matter."

Shouzen raised a questioning eyebrow. "Where then?"

"Let's meet at the roof top during lunch break"

"Can't." Shouzen said, shaking his head. "I'm going to meet the Judo club manger at the lunch break."

"The Judo clubs manger?" Sendoh asked in surprise. "Why?"

"Because I want to join the Judo club," Shouzen said with a shrug.

"You want to the join the Judo club?" Sendoh asked in amazement.

"Yeah. I think that it's time to unleash my hidden _talents_, don't you think?" Shouzen asked with a sly smirk.

Sendoh shivered slightly at Shouzen's hidden meaning. His breath hitched as he stared at Shouzen's eyes, suddenly remembering his dream yesterday.

"Yes, I guess so." He whispered softly, not knowing what else to say. "How is your hand?"

"It's fine," Shouzen said, tearing the bandages off his hand and showing it to Sendoh. The cuts were nearly healed.

"That's good," Sendoh said. "Next time, remember that you're holding a glass and don't squeeze it until it shatters in your hand"

"My grip is still as powerful as before." Shouzen said with the same sly smirk, clutching his hand into a fist. Sendoh felt his body tensed even more as he stared at the fist in front of him.

"So how about we meet after you finish practice?" Shouzen suggested, lowering his hand. "I think the judo club holds practices after school as well . . . so we could meet after we both finish practice? At the park, near the school."

"I have to go to work after practice," Sendoh's voice was above a whisper.

"Will it be long?" Shouzen asked casually.

"No," Sendoh said quietly. "I guess it will be fine. We'll meet after practice in the park." With that, Sendoh turned around and walked away. Shouzen stared at Sendoh's retreating figure as he took another drag from his cigarette.

--- --- --- --- ---

Sendoh and Koshino made their way to the cafeteria where they would be meeting Fukuda.

"So, Sendoh," Koshino said. "I saw you following Mr. Bastard this morning. Anything you want to fill me in?"

Sendoh sighed in defeat. "Isn't there a limit to your curiosity, Kosh? Honestly, didn't you ever hear about cats and their curiosity?

"Well," Koshino said. "I'm not a cat, for a start. And I'm just trying to prevent you from doing anything stupid."

"Thank you very much," Sendoh said, rolling his eyes. "But I'm not a child and I can take care of myself."

"So you say…" Koshino said, shrugging. "So what's up with Mr. Bastard?"

Sendoh rolled in his eyes in annoyance.

"Don't call him that." He said earning another shrug from Koshino. "As for what's up, I just needed to talk to him. There is some stuff that I wanted him to give them back to me."

"What stuff?" Koshino asked.

"Pictures of us in Tokyo and other things," Sendoh said. "You know, to get rid of them."

"Why do you think he still has those things?"

"Koshino!" Sendoh exclaimed, stopping in the middle of the corridor. "And you call Mr. Andrews, Mr. FBI! I swear you are worse than both of them! I don't know if he has them or not . . . I wanted to ask him in case he still has! Satisfied?"

Koshino blinked several times, surprised by Sendoh's sudden outburst. After recovering from his shock, Koshino grinned widely at his friend.

"Yes," he nodded. "And you are standing in the middle of the corridor, by the way."

"Shit!" Sendoh cursed under his breath, aware that the whole student body was staring at him. Taking a deep breath, Sendoh resumed his walk to the cafeteria while murmuring about annoying, curious friends, followed by a smirking Koshino.

--- --- --- --- ---

After practice, Sendoh hurried to the showers and took a nice hot shower before quickly changing into his clothes.

"Why the rush Captain?" Fukuda asked teasingly. "Late for your date?"

That earned Sendoh some snickers from his teammates. Koshino, again, couldn't miss the pleasure of making fun of Sendoh.

"I really do pity the one who would hook up with him though," he said, wrapping an arm around Sendoh's neck. "Fate would curse them with the most hentai person in Japan!"

The whole team laughed loudly at Sendoh's embarrassed expression.

"You have to be careful, Sendoh, though." Fukuda said softly, wrapping an arm around Sendoh's neck as well so that only the three of them can hear. "If Taoka-sensei finds out about your relationship with Shohoku's ace, he'll surely explode into your face."

"More than he always does?" Koshino asked, smirking. "Nope, Fuku. If Taoka-sensei knew about Sendoh's relationship with Shohoku's ace, he'll finally give into the temptation and strangle Sendoh to death." The two burst into loud laughter.

"Ok, guys. That's enough." Sendoh said, shaking Koshino's arm away. "I really must go now . . . Bye." With that, Sendoh left hurriedly, his teammates staring in amusement at him.

--- --- --- --- ---

When Sendoh arrived to the park, he found Shouzen already waiting there for him. Shouzen was sitting on a bench near some Sakura tress. He walked to the other boy, thinking of how he would open the subject.

"Hey," he said as he neared the boy. "Sorry, I was late."

"It's fine." Shouzen said; a strange light twinkling in his eyes. "How was practice?"

"Good. And yours?" Sendoh asked, sitting on the bench next to Shouzen.

"Fine," Shouzen said, staring at Sendoh oddly. "The captain was very impressed with my fighting _skills_."

"Good," Sendoh said, feeling uncomfortable because of Shouzen's strange look and tone.

"So what did you want to ask me?" Shouzen said, taking out a cigarette.

"About this," Sendoh said, taking out the red-album from his bag and showing it to Shouzen. "It was delivered Saturday night to Kaede's house."

Shouzen took the album, raising an eyebrow. "And why do you think I have anything to do with it?"

"Open it and look." Sendoh said, studying Shouzen's features carefully.

Shouzen opened the album and looked through the pictures with unreadable expression.

"Yes," he said finally, closing the album and placing it on the bench. "We had some wild days together."

"Why did you send it to me?" Sendoh asked. "I know you were the one who did it. No one can take such pictures except for you."

Shouzen looked at Sendoh slyly and Sendoh felt his old fears rise again in his chest.

"Because," Shouzen said mysteriously. "I wanted you to remember."

"What?" Sendoh said, jerking from his seat. He was afraid. He couldn't deny that. His breath quickened as he stared at his ex-boyfriend.

"Sit down and listen," Shouzen ordered coldly.

Sendoh couldn't help but to obey. Suddenly, He felt defenseless in front of Shouzen's cold stare. Part of him wanted to scream in the other boy's face . . . Wanted to run away . . . Wanted to fight back . . . but he couldn't. An old cold fear clutched its fists around Sendoh's heart to the point that he couldn't feel it beating anymore.

"I thought you changed . . . " he whispered softly.

Shouzen let out a cold evil laugh. "Changed? Me?" he sneered. "Dear Yuujo, you more than anyone else should know that I don't change."

Sendoh winced at the use of that name.

"My name is Sendoh." he snapped, rising from his seat. Suddenly, a fist caught his jaw, sending him sprawling onto the ground. He tried to defend himself but Shouzen was much too strong.

In a second, Shouzen lunged himself onto Sendoh and pinned him to the ground.

"You'll always be Yuujo to me," Shouzen hissed coldly.

"I don't love you," Sendoh said. "I have changed . . . changed a lot. I'm not that weak boy I was once any more."

"You'll always be the same weak, pathetic boy," Shouzen sneered. "And I don't care if you loved me or not. You are mine, Akira. Mine and nobody else."

"Get off me!" Sendoh said, struggling to break free but Shouzen tightened his grip on Sendoh's hands, gripping them so tightly his nails drew blood.

"Listen to me, boy." He growled. "That album was only a warning. I know that you haven't told your little rich puppet about your life back in Tokyo."

Sendoh's eyes widened in horror.

"Oh, yeah!" Shouzen smirked. "I know everything about you and your little Rukawa Kaede. So if you don't want that album or something else to fall into your boyfriend's hands. You have to pay for my silence. And you know very well what I want."

Sendoh stared at Shouzen in shock. He didn't know what to say or do.

Seeing Sendoh's defeated look, Shouzen smirked evilly. "I'll give you until tomorrow to think about it, Pretty Boy." With that, Shouzen pressed his lips forcefully against Sendoh's. He then got up, leaving Sendoh lying on the ground alone, looking bewildered.

--- --- --- --- ---

To Be Continued…

A/N: I know it has been ages since I last updated. Please, forgive me. Anyway, my muse is up nowadays, so here I am

Hope you like the chapter Feedback is always welcomed


	7. Chpt 6 Trapped In The Middle of A Storm

Martyrs of Love

Chapter 6 Trapped In the Middle of a storm…

--- --- --- --- ---

Beta: Aurian De Amenti & Mikawa

Keys:

"Dialogue"

/Thoughts/

Flashbacks and Dreams

Warning: Major OOCness

--- --- --- --- ---

Sendoh stared, absent-mindedly, at the TV screen, not really paying attention to the basketball game that was going on. He sighed deeply, thinking of his meeting with Shouzen.

He asked himself repeatedly, how had he allowed them to reach this stage?

The signs were there, Shouzen's occasional odd, yet familiar looks . . . His quiet, yet demanding presence . . . Koshino's warnings . . . His own inner warnings . . . His fears and dreams . . .

Everything was there, warning him, but he chose to ignore them. He chose to pretend that they didn't exist . . . and now . . .

Now, he's trapped…Trapped with no way out.

A slight movement below snapped him from his thoughts. He looked down and smiled, sadly, at the sleeping boy in his lap.

Sendoh gently ruffled his koi's silken hair, a tear sliding down his cheek. Was it too much for him to keep the happiness that he had finally found?

Was it written in his fate for him to suffer all his life?

Sendoh choked back a sob, remembering his miserable his life in Tokyo . . .

He was alone, with no one to love him. . . not even his own mother.

Even to her, he meant nothing…

He was nothing, but an unwanted fruit on one of the night stands with one of the numerous clients she had…

Sendoh had long asked himself, why his mother hadn't just aborted him when she discovered she was pregnant! If she hated him that much, why hadn't she gotten rid of him!

But he never got an answer…he never understood her, not even after living with that woman for 13 years. He had never gotten close to her. All he knew about her was that she was a prostitute, who hated him.

Another tear slid down his cheek, as he remembered her hateful words lashing at his hurting soul every night.

Then, she had given him to Shouzen's father, Shouzen Benjiro, at the age of nine, to do whatever he'd please with his body. She had watched him being beaten up and raped, by Benjiro's drunken friends and clients, without doing anything.

Then, Shouzen Ouji came into his life as another addition to his misery.

He was eleven when Shouzen Ouji returned from France. His father handed him Sendoh as a homecoming gift.

Ouji was two years older than he was, and the boy, at first, was actually gentle and understanding. He had protected him from his father's clients and thus gaining his trust and love.

And after a year, Ouji was officially his boyfriend . . . his first ever boyfriend and lover.

It was then, that Ouji's dark face had appeared. It was then, that he discovered Kanpuu. It was then, that Kanpuu started to destroy everything beautiful in his life. He was forced to take part of Benjiro's illegal activities, since his boyfriend was the son of the underground organization leader.

Sendoh felt his heart swell with pain, at those memories, to the point of suffocation. He took deep breaths, trying to ease the tightness in his chest. How he had overcome all of this, he had no idea.

The pain that he had faced in his life was too great for anyone to bear. But, somehow, he had managed to put it behind him, even if it was just for a while.

But it had returned!

A sobbed gasp escaped from Sendoh's mouth.

His dark past had returned and he couldn't do anything to stop it!

Suddenly, he felt his lover shift on his lap. He looked down, in horror, fully expecting to see Rukawa looking at him questioningly. Fortunately, his lover's sleep proved, again, to be deeper than he had thought.

Calming himself, Sendoh gently took his lover's head off his lap and slipped off the couch, placing Rukawa's head, softly, on a cushion. After switching the video and TV off, Sendoh, gently, scooped Rukawa's body off the couch and headed to their bedroom. He was thankful that they were alone, for none of the newly hired servants was sleeping in the house, and Mrs. James had gone to bed earlier tonight.

Slowly, he climbed the stairs to the second floor. Passing Rukawa's old bedroom, Sendoh stood and looked at the closed door then to his sleeping lover. He knew that Rukawa hadn't slept in that room ever since they started to live together. They always shared a larger room at the end of the corridor. But tonight, Rukawa would sleep alone.

Sendoh knew that he wouldn't be able to control himself any longer. He needed to be alone, so he could release the pain that was threatening to suffocate him. He needed to release the guilt that was building up inside his heart . . . the guilt of what he must do tomorrow.

He needed to be alone…

Pushing the door open with his feet, Sendoh entered the room and walked to the single bed. He placed his lover down on the bed, gently, and covered him with a blanket. After planting a soft kiss on the raven-haired boy's forehead, Sendoh whispered a soft good night, then left, leaving the door slightly ajar.

When Sendoh was alone in his and Rukawa's bedroom, he broke down. Tears and quiet sobs filled the air as he sank into the bed, covering himself, completely, with the blanket, as if he was hiding from the world.

He cried and cried, until there were no more tears to be shed. It was useless to fight back, and he knew it. Shouzen had already won when he had re-entered Sendoh's life. Now, Sendoh could only hope that Shouzen wouldn't take everything away from him.

He didn't want to lose Rukawa . . . he didn't want to lose Rukawa's love. And for that, he had to pay for Shouzen's silence. He had to pay with his own body.

Sendoh rose into a sitting position and stared blankly at his surroundings. He wanted to scream . . . he wanted to return in time and punch Shouzen to a pulp the moment the other boy entered his classroom for the first time. He wanted someone to save him from this mess.

Sendoh rubbed his temple, tiredly. He didn't know how he had managed to go through this whole night, without drawing any attention to himself.

After the park, he had run all the way to work, not because he was late, but more because he wanted to run away from this sudden turn of events. He wanted to be far, far away from Shouzen and his past.

After returning home at 8p.m., he had busied himself with homework until dinnertime. That, surprisingly, also applied to Rukawa. The raven-haired boy arrived at the same time as he did, because of the special practice sessions Miyagi had started. After taking a shower, Rukawa sat and actually dared to look at his books.

That, of course, was after Mrs. James had threatened to destroy every basketball in the house and lock the court, if Rukawa didn't pass his tests. This, made them skip their daily one-on-one, so the night went by without anyone noticing anything unusual about him. But that, as much as it was bliss, was also a curse.

Sendoh wanted someone to talk to . . . someone to tell about the horrible turn his life was taking to. The first name that came to him was Koshino, but he dismissed it, knowing that his best friend would surely give him the "I told you so" speech, followed by "You must tell Rukawa the truth, then go and kick Shouzen's ass."

Sendoh knew that he would do anything except tell Rukawa anything regarding his awful past. He knew that he couldn't bear to see loathing or disgust in Rukawa's eyes. Although he was sure of Rukawa's love, he was afraid of Rukawa's standards for everything. In Rukawa's eyes, there were only two colors in the world, black or white, and two classes, good or bad. And Sendoh couldn't bear the thought of being classified in Rukawa's eyes as black, because this would mean the end of everything between them.

After thinking about it for the millionth time that night, Sendoh made up his mind. It was for the sake of his love, that he would accept Shouzen's offer.

Suddenly feeling exhausted from thinking, Sendoh laid his head on the pillow and drifted off into troubled sleep.

--- --- --- --- ---

Koshino yawned lazily as he listened, or pretended to listen, to the history teacher. Today's history class seemed to go on, and on and the old bat hadn't shut her mouth even for a second since the start of the period.

Glancing at beside him, Koshino frowned at Sendoh's expressionless face. His usually energetic friend was in a dark mood since morning and hadn't talked much since his arrival at school.

Fukuda had teased him, saying that his boyfriend was starting to have a bad influence on him, but Koshino was having doubts that Sendoh's bad mood was a result of any influence from the Shohoku's quiet ace . . . at least not to this degree!

Koshino sighed, wondering why fate had decided to curse him with the role of Sendoh's personal guardian angel…

God couldn't possibly hate him that much to stick him with a friend so troublesome, could he!

Sighing in defeat, Koshino left his grumbling and complaining for later. For now, he had to find out why his friend was upset…

The first thought that occurred to Koshino was that Sendoh had an argument with his boyfriend but then dismissed it. Arguing with Rukawa or even fighting with him wouldn't affect Sendoh this much. Sendoh looked like a man going to his execution, or a man about to do something unforgivable…

Koshino cast a glance at Shouzen, wondering if he had anything to do with Sendoh's bleak mood.

Surprisingly, the green-eyed boy wasn't even looking at their direction. Shouzen was listening attentively to their teacher and taking notes in his notebook.

Koshino studied the boy for a while. He was surprised that Shouzen had attended their school, aside from supposedly being dead; Koshino knows that Shouzen was two years older than they were. But then Sendoh said that Shouzen explained that after the police-attack on the secret headquarters of Shouzen's father drug-dealing gang, he stopped school for two years and went into hiding. Now, he was making up for those missing years.

/Well, no one would suspect that he's 20 years old, anyway/ Koshino said, eyeing the boy warily.

True, Shouzen didn't look like a person in his 20s; instead, he looked more like a teenager.

Koshino snapped away from his thoughts at the sound of the bell, signaling the end of the period and the start of lunch break. He gathered his books, then turned to face Sendoh, only to find his friend had already finished packing his books, and was on the way out of class.

"Koshino," Sendoh said, turning to his friend. "I'm not going to the cafeteria today. You go ahead and meet Fukuda."

"Why?" Koshino asked, standing up from his seat.

"I have something important to do," Sendoh said secretively. "Don't wait for me." Without waiting for Koshino's reply, the spiky-haired boy turned and left the class.

Koshino blinked several times at his friend's retreating figure, before following him outside. When he stepped out of the class, he saw Sendoh talking with Shouzen in one corner, before the two walked away together. Driven by his curiosity, Koshino followed the two from a distance, until he saw them climbing the stairs to the rooftop.

Koshino stopped in his spot, wondering if he should follow them or not. The dead look in Sendoh's eyes frightened him to no end, and now, seeing the spiky-haired boy going to the rooftop with that bastard had raised his fears. He feared that Sendoh would do something very stupid.

/What the hell am I thinking about/ Koshino shook his head.

Sendoh was a rational person –well, most of the time, anyway— he wouldn't do anything idiotic or stupid!

He must have something very important to do with Shouzen; like getting his personal stuff from that bastard for example…

Yes, this must be the case. Sendoh must be feeling very awful because he was about to face the memories of his past! Trying to convince himself that his explanation was correct, Koshino turned around and headed to the cafeteria.

--- --- --- --- ---

"Have you come to a decision?" Shouzen asked smugly, as he sat on the edge of the roof.

"You sound as though I have a choice," Sendoh said solemnly, standing near the door, far away from Shouzen.

Shouzen didn't reply, instead he stared at Sendoh with a deep assessing look.

Under Shouzen's scrutinizing stare, Sendoh started to feel uneasy. Before he spoke again, Shouzen waited until Sendoh's discomfort was very obvious.

"Well, you don't." he said with a smirk. "Not very much, at least. However, you do have a choice on how things might occur. Either, I get what I want the hard way, which will cause you to lose everything you have, or you could be a good boy and give me yourself willingly, and in return, I'll let you keep your, so-called, **new** life with your rich little puppet."

Sendoh stared at Shouzen, silently before shaking his head and lowering it in defeat. "When and where?" he asked.

Shouzen smirked, standing up from his place and walking toward Sendoh.

"My place," he said with a smirk. "As for when, I'll tell you later." With that, Shouzen patted Sendoh's cheek and walked to the door. "And by the way, Yuujo," he said as he opened the door. "Do not try to run away from me next time, because I'll find you wherever you go." and he left.

Sendoh lowered his head and squeezed his eyes shut, preventing the tears in his eyes from falling.

/I'm sorry, Kaede./

--- --- --- --- ---

Sendoh let out a deep sigh as he made his way through the streets of Kanagawa.

Since it was Tuesday, he had to go directly to work after practice, which granted him some time before going home and facing his lover again.

Sendoh sighed again. How could he ever face Kaede now? He wondered.

This morning, Rukawa hadn't questioned him about their sleeping arrangements last night, to which, Sendoh was extremely grateful. Yet, the younger boy's eyes held that terrible question in them.

Sendoh rubbed the back of his neck, taking a deep breath. Even if he didn't say it, Rukawa was irritated by Sendoh's strange behavior; the spiky-haired boy could feel it. He couldn't blame Rukawa, though. Imagine waking up in your old bedroom alone while your boyfriend is in another room within the same house with no clear reason.

Sendoh wondered if this was last straw in Rukawa's patience…

He had been acting weirdly for three months now.

It's a miracle that Rukawa had actually been this patient with him through the whole time.

Sendoh sighed again. Not only Rukawa was irritated with his strange behavior, but also his friend, Koshino. Throughout the day, he had been acting weirdly, which had worried his friends, especially Koshino, who cornered him just before practice and asked him what was wrong. Sendoh had just shrugged, saying that it was nothing, then walking away.

Thankfully, Koshino didn't press the matter any further, but his teammates tried to cheer him up, without success. He felt as if his soul went numb all of a sudden.

"Not anymore." Sendoh whispered, shaking his head. From this day on, he must learn to hide his feelings and act normally. He was carrying a horrible secret in his chest that no one must discover it.

/I must act normally or I'll lose Kaede…/ with a new determination, Sendoh continued his way home.

--- --- --- --- ---

When Sendoh reached the house, he was surprised to see Rukawa standing in front of the gate, unlocking it.

"Kaede," Sendoh said, approaching the raven-haired boy. "You've just gotten home? But it's 8 p.m. already!"

"Special practice." Rukawa said coolly, as he opened the large gate and walked in.

"Oh! I forgot." Sendoh said, following his lover in. He closed the gate then walked next to Rukawa through the gardens.

"So how was practice?" he asked cheerfully, trying to test Rukawa's mood.

"Hn." Was the only reply he got.

Sendoh sighed. It seems that, Rukawa wasn't in the best of moods. Sendoh wondered how this night would end! When they entered the house, they saw Mrs. James appearing in the hall.

"Oh, good evening, boys," the old lady said with a smile. "How was your day?"

"Fine," Rukawa whispered as he passed Mrs. James, before walking up the stairs.

Mrs. James stared at him until he disappeared upstairs, before looking, questioningly, at Sendoh.

Sendoh sighed again, shaking his head. "I guess he's annoyed at me for letting him sleep in his old bedroom." He gained nothing but a giggle from Mrs. James; Sendoh shook his head and followed his lover.

He saw Rukawa standing in front of his old bedroom.

"Will I sleep in my old bedroom tonight as well?" the raven-haired boy asked quietly, as Sendoh approached him.

Sendoh felt a stab of pain in his heart. The question itself increased the already existing guilt in his heart, not to mention Rukawa's quiet accusing tone.

"Only if you want to," Sendoh said, hugging his young lover from behind.

"And why did I sleep there last night?" Rukawa asked softly.

/Here goes nothing/ Sendoh thought with a sigh, not knowing what to say.

Receiving no answer from his lover, Rukawa sighed and shook his head.

"Fine, Akira." He said, disengaging himself from Sendoh's embrace. "You don't have to tell me. But I warn you, the next time you act weirdly; I'll be sleeping in there permanently."

With that, the raven-haired boy took his bag from the floor and headed to their shared bedroom. Sendoh blinked several times at his lover's retreating figure, before taking his bag, as well, and following his lover with a sigh.

--- --- --- --- ---

After dinner, the two lovers sat in front the TV, watching another NBA tape and soon, Rukawa started to doze off. Around 10 o'clock, the doorbell rang. Gently, Sendoh slid from underneath Rukawa's head and walked to the intercom.

"Rukawa's residence," he said. "Sendoh speaking, who is it?"

"Hey, Yuujo." A cool voice answered back. "How are you?"

For a moment, Sendoh felt his heart stop beating and his entire body tensed up.

It was Shouzen!

He had come here!

"What are you doing here?" he asked, shakily.

"Came to give you your schedule, boy." Shouzen replied cheekily. "Are we going to continue talking this way? Aren't you going to invite me in or are you afraid that your **boyfriend** would see me?"

Sendoh's body tensed more than it already was.

"Wait where you are," he snapped, in fear. "I'm coming."

After checking that Rukawa was still sleep, Sendoh ran outside the house until he reached the gates, there, he saw Shouzen Ouji waiting for him.

--- --- --- --- ---

Shouzen smirked as he saw Sendoh crossing the house's gardens at full speed. It gave him a feeling of satisfaction, seeing Sendoh shake, with fear, whenever they were together.

"I see that you have chosen your **boyfriend** well, Yuujo." He said slyly as Sendoh opened the door. "He's a famous, rich kid for his age."

"You stay away from him," Sendoh said, fighting the fear that filled his heart.

As he snorted, Shouzen's smirk widened. "I don't want anything to do with him. I want you, Akira." Shouzen took out a piece of paper from his pocket and shoved it into Sendoh's hand. "I'll expect you in my apartment at those times. If you don't come, or if you are one minute late, that album and other things from our old days will be in the hands of your Rukawa faster than you can say basketball, clear?"

"Clear." Sendoh said tonelessly, his fist tightly clutching the paper.

"Bye," Shouzen brushed his lips against Sendoh's and walked away.

Sendoh watched Shouzen until the latter disappeared around the corner, before going back into the house.

He felt as though his chest was about to explode. He punched the wall with all his might, hoping that it would lessen the pain that threatened to burst his heart.

After scooping up his sleeping lover in his arms, Sendoh headed to their room. That night Sendoh slept, hugging Rukawa tightly, in fear that he would one day lose him.

Little did he know that his fears were only one-step from coming true…

_--- --- --- --- ---_

One month later…

Sendoh closed his eyes as he sank his body into the hot water of the bathtub, allowing his tired muscles to relax after a long, hard day.

/A long hard day in hell…/ he reminded himself.

During the last month, Sendoh was forced to lie and cheat on his boyfriend, with Shouzen, twice a week. He had told Rukawa that he had taken extra shifts at work to explain his absence after school when he was supposed to go to Shouzen's apartment.

Sighing, Sendoh tried to clear his mind and block out the world around him but it was rather hard to do so, considering the rumpus that Shohoku's infamous, redhead genius was making downstairs.

Since it was Thursday, the Shohoku basketball players were having a studying session in Rukawa's home. It was a 'suggestion' from Ayako, to have study sessions twice a week to keep the players' marks in a good level, so that they won't face the threat of expulsion from the team because of their poor grades. Naturally, the players protested, but Ayako managed to force them to accept, and even asked Akagi and Kogure to help in tutoring. Rukawa's house was chosen because it was the nearest house to the school.

That, of course, left Sendoh and Rukawa with weekly confrontations of Sakuragi's challenges and proclamations of his intelligence.

Sendoh thanked all the gods that he managed to reach the bedroom unnoticed by the Shohoku players, when he first arrived home.

A groan escaped his mouth as Sakuragi's loud voice filled the house once more. He wondered how many set of lungs did the redhead truly possess to allow him to be THAT loud.

He was downstairs in living room, for heaven's sake, and yet, Sendoh could still hear him from his bathroom on the second floor.

Sendoh wondered how Rukawa was coping right now. The raven-haired boy wasn't in a state that allows to him to tolerate or simply ignore the redhead teen. Rukawa was going to be in a bleak and desolate mood for two weeks as the anniversary of his parents' death approached.

Sendoh prayed that Sakuragi would not say or do something that would agitate Rukawa further. The entire house's atmosphere was already filled with tension and heaviness due to Rukawa's state and Sendoh couldn't bear another source of stress be added to his already stressed mind.

Speaking of which, Sendoh's mind drifted to what he had discovered in the last month.

It appeared that Shouzen had wasted no time. He had regrouped his gang once again and was, apparently, planning to resume his activities in Kanagawa.

Every time, Sendoh went to Shouzen's apartment, he would see a few members from the old gang, and some of the new members partying there. They would drink, dance, and make out with whores, while he sat alone in a dark corner, waiting for Shouzen to call him to his bedroom.

Sendoh shook his head violently, trying to clear his head from those thoughts. Standing up, he quickly washed his hair and body, before getting out and wrapping a towel around his waist, thereafter exiting the bathroom.

He wore a pair of light pajamas and sat at his desk. He didn't have any homework, thank goodness. However, he had a history quiz, so he took out his history textbook and opened it. He stared at the page for a long time trying to make sense of what was written there, but his mind wouldn't stop wandering back to his night in Shouzen's apartment. Tonight, Shouzen was rougher than usual, so that Sendoh couldn't suppress his cries of pain anymore. He screamed the whole time, begging Shouzen to stop, or at least be gentle for once, but all his cries fell to deaf ears.

Sendoh almost jumped from his seat, when the door of the room suddenly opened. Looking at beside him, he saw a half-asleep Rukawa entering the room.

"Good evening, love." Sendoh said, smiling slightly at his lover.

"Good evening," Rukawa answered sleepily, as he walked to his closet, took out a clean pair of boxers and a towel, before going to the bathroom.

Sendoh returned to his book and tried to study, until Rukawa emerged from the bathroom and headed directly to the bed.

"Tired, Kaede?" Sendoh asked softly, as he joined his lover in the bed, with his textbook.

"Ahuh," Rukawa replied with yawn. "That do'aho's too loud."

Sendoh chuckled softly. "Indeed, he is." He said, amusedly. "I could hear him, clearly, from here. So, how was the study session aside from Sakuragi?" he asked, returning his attention to his textbook.

A soft "hmm…" was his only reply. Looking down, Sendoh saw that Rukawa had already fallen asleep. A warm smile appeared on his face.

"Kaede," he whispered. "Please, forgive me." Sighing, Sendoh put his textbook on the night table, and laid back, staring at the ceiling. He wondered what else life had in store for him. He wondered what would happen to him and Rukawa in the middle of all that was happening.

He didn't care what would happen to him, actually. Pain and humiliation were things that he had gotten used to since the day he was born. But what worried him was Rukawa's safety. He was afraid that Shouzen would harm Kaede for any reason at all…especially if he was, indeed, planning to resume his shadowy activities again.

Turning to Rukawa's side, Sendoh stared at his lover's sleeping face. His hand reached out and ruffled his lover's hair, gently.

"No matter what happen, Kaede, I will always love you." he whispered softly, as he wrapped an arm around Rukawa's waist, pulling the boy into his embrace. Soon, he drifted into deep sleep.

--- --- --- --- ---

Sendoh sat alone on the rooftop, staring blankly into space. It was almost the end of lunch break but he still couldn't go back and face the questioning faces of his friends about his strange behavior earlier.

_FLASHBACK_

_Sendoh, Koshino and Fukuda sat under a blossom tree, eating their lunch._ _This would have been a normal sight for everyone, except for the fact that the three friends were oddly quiet this day. There weren't any friendly fights or teasing between the three friends, as per usual._

_The students glanced, curiously, at the silent trio, half-expecting them to start teasing each other at any moment._

_Koshino grit his teeth, as he heard his friend sighing deeply for the millionth time since morning. In addition to that, the energetic Sendoh had been quiet all day and hadn't said any word other than hi, yes, and no. Koshino wondered if having Rukawa as his boyfriend was, truly, influencing Sendoh's personality. Maybe he ought to take his friend away from the silent fox of Shohoku!_

_And to complete Koshino's torment, all those annoying students were looking at them, as if they were aliens. Honestly, can't people, for once, stop prying into others' business?_

_Another sigh from Sendoh broke the last straw in Koshino's patience._

"_That's it!" he exclaimed. "I've had it with you, Sendoh Akira. I will not tolerate any more of that kitsune-behavior of yours. You hear me?"_

_Sendoh blinked several times at his friend, in surprise._ _He had, nearly, spilled his food all over him, because of the sudden outburst._

"_Ne, Kosh? What's the point of screaming into my poor ears like that?"_

"_The point is your mood swings are getting on my nerves, Sendoh Akira." Koshino hissed, annoyed. "Add to that, you've been brooding the whole day. I swear, you're behaving more like your boyfriend every day."_

"_I agree with Kosh," Fukuda said, quietly. "He is a very bad influence on you, Sendoh. Perhaps, it's time that you break up with him and find another one to hook up with."_

"_Perhaps, it's time that you two **shut the hell up**." Sendoh snapped, standing up suddenly. "How I behave is **none** of your goddamn business. And don't you ever dare and say another word about **my** life. It's **my** life **not** yours." With that, he walked away, leaving his two friends in great shock._

"_What was that all about?"_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Sendoh sighed again. He didn't mean to snap in his friends' faces the way he did, but he couldn't help it. Fukuda's suggestion struck him in the heart, and stirred his fears once more.

"I thought I'd find you here." A cold voice came from behind, making Sendoh's blood freeze.

Looking behind him, Sendoh saw Shouzen leaning on the entrance door. They stared at each other for a long time, in silence, before Shouzen walked over to him.

"Haven't you heard the bell? Lunch break is over, yet you are still here, lost deep in thought." Shouzen said. "What's the matter, Yuujo? Did you have a fight with your friends, or with your **boyfriend,** perhaps?"

Sendoh's body tensed, but his face remained expressionless. "My name is Sendoh Akira." He said quietly.

"Oh, yeah!" Shouzen chuckled. "Sendoh Akira...That's the name your mother had given you. I still don't understand though, why hadn't she given you **her** last name!" he said, sarcastically. "Sendoh, huh? Even though, it's a nice name, it isn't even your biological father's name. Oh, well, even she might not know who your true father is."

"Stop it." Sendoh whispered.

"But really, she should've given you her name." Shouzen continued to pour salt on Sendoh's open wounds. "But then again, she hadn't loved you like a true mother would anyway. So it's understandable that she wouldn't recognize you as someone who belongs to her."

"I said stop it." Sendoh snapped. "Why?" he asked vehemently, glaring at Shouzen. "Why do you enjoy torturing me like this? Why do you always like to see me in pain?"

"Torturing you? I was merely reminding you of the facts concerning the name you're so proud of." Shouzen said, with a snort. "Anyhow, I didn't come here after you to talk about such a meaningless subject."

"What do you want then?"

"The boys are very disappointed at the way you were treating them," Shouzen said. "I mean, you are, indeed, an ungrateful friend. They were so looking forward to seeing you, yet, you have given them nothing but the cold shoulder during our parties. It isn't a way to treat your old buddies, is it?"

"They are not my buddies." Sendoh said, quietly. "I don't want to have anything to do with them. I don't want to have any part in your gang." With that, he walked past Shouzen, but was stopped by a strong hand holding his wrist.

"Don't you ever talk to me in that way," Shouzen said in a dangerous, quiet tone, yanking Sendoh to the floor. "Don't you forget who you truly are." He glared down at Sendoh. "I can't care less if you acted nicely to the gang or not. I can't care less if you wanted to take part of the gang or not. I'm the one who decides what part you will take in the gang, and whatever that might be, you will obey or accidents do happen…even to a rich famous basketball player like your boyfriend."

Sendoh gasped in horror.

"Anyhow," Shouzen smirked. "I'm not going to make the same mistake twice, and allow a weakling such as you to participate in the activities of the gang. Your role, pretty boy, is limited to my bed only. So rest assured." With that, Shouzen left, without looking back.

--- --- --- --- ---

The orange ball hit the rim of the basket and the players watched it, with great shock, as it fell on the ground and bounced away.

"SENDOH AKIRA!" the scream, from its strength, rocked the whole gym to its roots. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"I'm sorry, sensei." Sendoh apologized meekly, lowering his head. "I wasn't concentrating."

"Of course, you weren't." Taoka yelled. "This is the ninth time you missed the basket, even though it was clear in front of you. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Sendoh said nothing, still looking at the floor.

Taoka sighed in defeat. "It's no use," he mumbled to himself. "Fine…Fine. Let's end practice for today. BUT, tomorrow, Sendoh Akira, if you remain this way, I'll have your head, DO YOU HEAR ME?"

"Yes, sensei." Sendoh said softly, before walking to his bag on the bench.

"Are you alright, senpai?" Aida asked, as he handed Sendoh a towel.

"I'm alright, Aida." Sendoh said, giving the younger boy a small smile, as he accepted the offered towel. "Don't worry." With that, he walked away, heading to the showers.

Koshino and Fukuda exchanged worried glances, as they followed him with their teammates.

"Sendoh, are you sure there is nothing bothering you?" Koshino asked, as they dressed after their shower. "You know, you've been acting weird today."

"It's nothing." Sendoh murmured quietly, putting his training clothes into his gym bag and hurrying outside.

The players blinked several times, in shock, at their captain's strange behavior.

"What's wrong with the captain, senpai?" Aida asked Koshino. "He's been acting weirdly for whole month now. He's been quiet and serious, more often than usual, and his performance in court has deteriorated."

"Well, Sendoh's sudden lack of sociality could be due to an outside influence," Uekusa said teasingly. "Sticking around certain people for a long time could change a person, you know. As for his performance, maybe he isn't getting laid enough…thus, affecting his play. Our poor captain, sleeping all alone with no—"

"Uekusa, that's enough." Koshino interrupted, suddenly. "You've passed your limits here."

"But, Kosh, really!" Uekusa said. "Oh, I know. Sendoh must be worried. Isn't Shohoku having a match now? I wonder how they are performing!"

"Uekusa, I said that's enough."

"Come on, Kosh," Uekusa said, as he, Koshino, and Fukuda exited the locker room. "Usually, you're the one who teases Sendoh about his love life."

"Yes, but not this time." Koshino said. "Don't you see that Sendoh is upset about something? Joking about his relationship with Rukawa-kun is the last thing he needs right now. Besides, you shouldn't drop too many hints about it anyway. There are so many freshmen who don't know how things work in here yet. If anyone found out about Sendoh and Rukawa, they might tell the coach and we will all be in big trouble."

"I guess you're right." Uekusa said with a sigh. "I would hate to know that Taoka-sensei is after my neck because of a Shohoku Kitsune."

"I said **DROP** the subject already." Koshino snapped at his teammate.

"Alright, alright!" Uekusa held up his hands in surrender.

"Do you think we should apologize to Sendoh, guys?" Fukuda said suddenly. "Sendoh did seem upset about my remark this morning. He hasn't even looked in our direction the whole day."

"That's right," Koshino said. "But I don't think it's the true reason. As Aida had said, Sendoh has been acting weirdly for one month."

"Could it be that he had a fight at home?" Fukuda suggested. "That's why he got agitated when I mentioned his boyfriend?"

"Probably." Koshino said. "However, I must hear that from Sendoh. I'll follow him home and I won't leave, until I've got a straight answer from him."

"Well, you won't need to follow him until his home," Uekusa said. "He's right in front of you." the two players looked where he was pointing and saw Sendoh sitting on a bench under a tree, and staring into the space.

"Jeez," Fukuda exclaimed. "What has gotten into him?"

"I don't know, Fuku, but I'm going to find out for sure." Koshino said determinedly. "You two go now, and let me handle this."

"Alright," Fukuda said after awhile. "But tell him that I'm sorry for making fun of him."

"Right." Koshino couldn't suppress a small chuckle, as he waved good-bye to his mates. He watched until Fukuda and Uekusa passed through the gates, before walking towards Sendoh.

"Yo, captain," he said as he approached the spiky-haired boy. "What are you doing here, sitting all alone like this?"

Sendoh looked up at his friend, and then looked away, sighing. Koshino shook his head and went to sit next to Sendoh. He saw their teammates coming out of the building, and waving goodbye to both of them as they passed.

After they passed, Koshino looked at Sendoh.

"Akira, what's wrong?" he asked. "You've been acting weird for a whole month. Are you having a problem that you can't solve? Did you have a fight with Rukawa?" he asked the last question cautiously.

"No," Sendoh said in a low voice. "Kaede and I didn't fight."

"Then what's wrong? Are you worried about his match today? If you want, we can go and catch the last minutes of the game."

"No, can we go somewhere else?" Sendoh asked, standing up. "I want to walk a little bit along the shore." With that, he took his bag and left, followed by a puzzled Koshino.

Once they were at the beach, they walked along shore silently, until Sendoh suddenly stopped and looked away at the horizon. He reached out into his pocket, took out a cigarette, and lit it.

"Since when do you smoke?" Koshino asked in surprise.

"For a while." Sendoh replied solemnly. "I only smoke when I feel tense."

"This stuff will kill you, Akira." Koshino said firmly. "You're an athlete; smoking isn't good for you."

"Relax, Hiro." Sendoh said. "I said I only smoke occasionally. It's not a big deal." He paused for a while before speaking again. "Hiro, I'm sorry about this morning. I didn't mean to snap at you and Fukuda-kun."

"There's no need to apologize, Akira." Koshino smiled slightly to his friend. "It's obvious that you are going through a rough time. We were trying to cheer you up. I'm sorry if we upset you more."

Sendoh sighed, closing his eyes, briefly, before re-opening them. "Kaede is in a gloomy mood these days," he said softly. "His parents' death anniversary is this coming Sunday. Tension in the house has become unbearable."

"I see, so that's what was bothering you all day?"

"Not really." Sendoh said. "I admit that this matter is weighing heavily on my heart, but—but the weight of guilt and disgust is even heavier."

"Guilt and disgust? From what?"

Sendoh took several inhales from his cigarette, still looking away and avoiding Koshino's gaze. "I'm cheating on Kaede, Hiro." He whispered quietly.

Koshino stared at his friend in shock. He didn't knew what shocked him more, the fact that Sendoh was cheating on the one he claimed to love, or the way that Sendoh said it, as if he was talking about the weather.

"What?" he asked in shock.

"I'm cheating on Kaede," Sendoh whispered softly, his eyes downcast. "I'm cheating on him with—with Shouzen."

"WHAT?" Koshino exclaimed angrily, grabbing Sendoh's collar and shaking him violently, causing Sendoh's cigarette to fall to the ground. "What the hell has gotten into you? Isn't bad enough that you are cheating on your boyfriend…the one that you've given me a headache from whining about how much you love him, but also, it has to be with THAT BASTARD?"

"I had no other choice." Sendoh said softly, still refusing to meet Koshino's angry gaze. "It was either this or—"

"Or my ass!" Koshino pushed Sendoh, causing the other boy to fall down. "I have warned you, haven't I? I have warned you about him. But did you listen? NO! You kept telling me that he had changed and all that crap, and now you're having an affair with him?"

"I was wrong." Sendoh whispered, softly.

"DAMN RIGHT, YOU WERE." Koshino growled. "YOU SHOULD HAVE KICKED HIS ASS BACK TO TOKYO THE MOMENT HE OPENED HIS MOUTH."

"Kosh, please understand. I couldn't say no." Sendoh said. "He threatened to expose my past to Kaede. He sent an album to Kaede's house as a warning…an album of me in the most humiliating positions."

"So what? That was almost 4 years ago." Koshino snapped. "Are you that unsure of Rukawa's feelings for you? If that kitsune can't understand that this was in the past, then he doesn't deserve a single drop of sweat from you!"

"It's not like that!" Sendoh yelled, standing up. "Kaede loves me…loves me very much. But—but no one can pretend that all the horrible secrets in my life are nothing. No one can pretend not to be ashamed that I'm an illegitimate child of a whore…that I was involved in an underground drug-dealing organization—"

"Just listen to yourself…" Koshino cut him off vehemently. "No one, you say? What about my dad? Did he feel ashamed when he took you into his family? Did mom feel ashamed when she loved you and treated like a son? Did I feel ashamed when I considered you the brother I've always wished for? Tell me, Akira, did we feel ashamed when we made you part of our family?" at this, Sendoh lowered his gaze.

Koshino snorted, then said coldly. "It's not about what Rukawa might think of you, is it? It's about what you think of yourself." Sendoh's eyes widened. "You're the one who's looking down on yourself. You still see yourself as a worthless toy, owned by Shouzen Ouji, or Kanpuu, or whatever his name is." Sendoh's body tensed at Koshino's words.

"Apparently, I have misjudged you, Sendoh." Koshino continued. "I've thought that you have finally got over your past…finally stood on your feet and shook all your old fears away. I've thought that you've changed…that you've become another person than that frightened kid who came to us one night. But it seems that, I was wrong. You're still that frightened boy, whom that bastard played with as he pleased." A heavy silence reigned on the two, cut only by the sound of the sea-waves, before Koshino spoke again. "What happened to you, Akira? You said that you love Rukawa-kun, yet you've betrayed him. You said that you have changed, yet you're still surrendering to that bastard as you did before. You said that you would never return to him, yet you did. Why are you contradicting yourself?"

"I wish I knew why, Hiro." Sendoh said, looking at the horizon. "When I saw Shouzen for the first time, all my old fears rose inside of me. I tried to fight them, convincing myself that they don't exist anymore. Shouzen's friendly behavior helped me to suppress them to a degree. But when he revealed his old self, all the old fears accompanied with my fears of losing Kaede and my life here overwhelmed me, and I couldn't resist. I just couldn't."

"And where does that leave you, Akira?" Koshino asked. "What will be the end of this?"

"The end?" Sendoh said, sighing deeply. "I don't know, Kosh. I feel like a helpless little bird caught in the middle of a storm, totally at the winds' mercy. But, this how my life's always been, even before I can remember. I'm used to it. What worries me most is Kaede. I don't want Shouzen to hurt him. Fears of a harm coming to Kaede because of me, has filled my soul since the day Shouzen sent that album. However, today, he said it clearly. If I didn't obey him, he **will** hurt Kaede. I don't want this to happen, Hiro." Sendoh looked at his friend.

Koshino sighed deeply. "Akira, I've told the right way to handle this. You should've beaten that bastard's ass since day one. If you want, Fukuda and I would be glad to do it for you."

Sendoh looked at friend and smiled gratefully. "No, Hiro." He said. "I don't want you or anyone to get involved in this either…because you, as well, might get hurt. Shouzen isn't as easy a target as you may imagine. He's dangerous…even if he looks otherwise. Besides, I didn't know you to be the violent type of guy!"

Koshino snorted. "That shows how much you don't know me, Sendoh Akira."

Letting out a small chuckle, Sendoh looked at the horizon and sighed.

"Please, Hiro. Don't get yourself involved in this." He said quietly. "It's my problem and I need to solve it alone."

"So, you will continue on having an affair with that guy?"

"I'm forced to." Sendoh said. "But it won't stay that way for long. I promise you, Hiro. I'll get over my fears one day and I'll end everything between us. However, right now, I just need someone to talk to and rely on."

"You'll always have me, Akira." Koshino said, wrapping an arm around Sendoh's neck. "I'll listen to everything you say, well, most of it. But don't take too long to solve this matter, or I'll lose the tiny amount of patience I have in me and beat up that bastard myself, alright?"

"Alright." Sendoh said, amused.

"Now, tell me exactly what happened between the two of you." Koshino said.

--- --- --- --- ---

"Tadaima," Sendoh greeted as he entered the house and took off his shoes.

"Oh, Sendoh-san," Aoki said with a smile, as got she exited the living room. "Okaeri nasai."

"Arigatou, Aoki-chan." Sendoh replied with a smile. "Where is Kaede?"

"Rukawa-san is upstairs." The maid replied, taking Sendoh's bag from him. "James-joshii was angry at him for some reason. After scolding him, she sent him upstairs and told him not to come down for the rest of the day."

"She—she grounded him?" Sendoh asked in amazement.

Aoki nodded. "She said that he would even eat his dinner there."

"Why?" Sendoh asked.

"Oh, Master Akira, Welcome back." Mrs. James said as she descended the stairs. "It's 6:30. You are early today."

"Thanks, Mrs. James. Well, I was tired, so I called the shop and took the day off." Sendoh said, as he and Mrs. James entered the living room. "What happened between you and Kaede?"

"That boy never learns." Mrs. James grumbled. "I've told him millions of times not to get himself into fights, but he just keeps getting himself into trouble. I've had enough of him coming back home with bruises and blood all over him. He will not leave his room, or touch a basketball during the whole weekend as punishment." She let out a sigh of defeat. "He wasn't like this before. He was a silent and quiet little boy. Of course, that was if his father wasn't around."

"But, Mrs. James," Sendoh said with a chuckle. "He is still a silent and quiet boy."

"Well, he wasn't a troublemaker, unlike now." Mrs. James frowned. "His parents would surely be disappointed if they knew about all the fights he's getting himself into." Mrs. James gasped, realizing what she had said.

"You didn't say that to him, did you?" Sendoh asked, alarmed.

"Of course not." The elder lady exclaimed in terror.

"Good." Sendoh sighed in relief. "Anyhow, Kaede usually doesn't start a fight, unless he was forced into it. And, maybe, if it was with Sakuragi, you can't consider it a real fight. They hit each other and so, but it's not a serious matter."

"It's still called a fight. And I warned him about fighting, so many times," Mrs. James said. "If he wants me to treat him as an adult then first he has to behave like one…but until then, he will remain grounded."

"Can I go and see my boyfriend or is it not allowed either?"

"You may go, but he will sleep in his old room during the weekend. And you will sleep where you sleep every night, young man. And that's final." Mrs. James said, before Sendoh could protest.

Sighing, Sendoh headed upstairs to see his lover.

"Kae-chan!" he exclaimed, opening Rukawa's bedroom without knocking. A dart was flying straight towards his forehead, and if not for his quick dodge, it would have made a hole in his flesh.

"Do'aho."

"Ne, Kae-chan, you could have hit my head and killed me just now." Sendoh said, pouting at Rukawa. "What were you shooting at anyway? Oh, me and Sakuragi!" he stared, uncomfortably, at the large picture pasted on the door, of the Shohoku, Shoyo, and Ryonan players, taken when Ryonan and Shoyo played a practice game against Shohoku.

"I didn't know that you hated me that much, Kae-chan." He looked at Rukawa with mock sadness.

"Do'aho." Rukawa said, throwing another dart at Sakuragi's grinning face. "What do you want?"

Sendoh looked at his lover and smiled. "I've heard what happened." He said. "So you got yourself into a fight, huh?" Rukawa just looked at him and snorted.

Sendoh studied his lover carefully, Rukawa was lying on the bed on his stomach; his head was tilted to the left, leaning on his left arm while his right hand was holding another dart, ready to shoot. There weren't any bruises as far as Sendoh could see…so how did Mrs. James know that Rukawa had a fight?

"Did you get injured?"

"Not much." Rukawa replied, shooting the dart at Sendoh's (the picture) neck.

"Where?"

Sighing, Rukawa straightened his head, revealing his bruised cheek and neck.

"Ouch," Sendoh said, walking to his lover and sitting on the edge of the bed. "What happened?"

"That do'aho was too loud." Rukawa said, yawning in boredom, while throwing another dart. "I smacked him with a basketball."

"And then?"

"He smacked me back."

"And that happened during the game?" Sendoh sweat dropped slightly, imagining Rukawa and Sakuragi throwing the ball at each other instead of playing.

"After it, baka."

"Oh," Sendoh said. "Speaking of the game; who won?"

Rukawa gave Sendoh an odd look. "Do'aho, we did."

"Of course," Sendoh chuckled. "And how are the Takezato boys? I've heard that some good players joined them this year."

"Not really." Rukawa huffed. "They're not strong enough yet."

"I see." Sendoh smiled. "No one has been able to challenge your skills, I assume."

Rukawa nodded, throwing his last dart at Mitsui's face. "The darts."

"Huh?"

"Retrieve the darts, aho." Rukawa said. "By the way, why you are here early?"

"I took the day off." Sendoh said, standing up and walking to the door. "And Taoka-sensei let us off early today…so Koshino and I had a short walk in the beach before coming here."

"Hn." Was his reply.

Silence reigned on the room as Sendoh pulled the darts off the door.

"I want to go to America." Rukawa suddenly said.

"I know." The spiky-haired boy said calmly, despite anxiety that filled his soul.

"I want to go to America after Shohoku." Rukawa said.

Sendoh's heart nearly jumped from his chest.

/After Shohoku! That's only one year/ he bit his lower lip, feeling his body tense up. "I see." He said, pulling out the last dart. Returning to the bed, Sendoh poured the darts on the floor in front of Rukawa again, then returned to his previous place on the bed.

Rukawa stared at the darts on the floor but did not reach out for one, while Sendoh stared at anything but the boy next to him. He knew that Rukawa's dream was to play professional basketball in America. This is the only thing that occupied the raven-haired boy's mind…this was one of many things that Sendoh admired about his lover. But where does this leave him?

Sendoh never thought of that before. When Rukawa leaves to fulfill his dreams in America, what will happen to him? What will happen to their relationship? To their love?

Will he stay here and wait for Rukawa's return? If so, then how many years should he wait? Would Rukawa even consider returning to Japan after he leaves?

The younger boy had a home in America. He could stay there forever, if he wished. Then, what will happen to Sendoh?

Will they end everything before Rukawa's departure?

Will they part and each one will take a different path and move on?

"I want you to go with me." Rukawa suddenly said.

Sendoh's eyes widened in surprise. "What?" he asked softly.

"To America." Rukawa whispered. "I want you to go with me. Would you?"

Sendoh closed his eyes, fighting back his tears. Of course, he could go with his lover. They could go and start a new life in a new land. But, could he? Would he be able to break the chains that his past had tied him with? Would he be able to escape the nightmare that he was living in?

"Akira," Sendoh snapped from his thoughts at his lover's voice. "If you don't want to—"

"Of course, I want to go with you." Sendoh interrupted, looking down, lovingly, at Rukawa. "I can't live without you, Kaede. I—I just never really thought about your dreams to go to America. I've never thought about what will happen to us when it's time for you to leave."

"Well, you have to think now." Rukawa said, sitting up. "Will you go with me?"

"I've already told you." Sendoh smiled. "Of course."

Rukawa smiled slightly before throwing his arms around Sendoh's neck and hugging him tightly.

Slowly, Sendoh's arms reached up and hugged his lover back.

"Akira," Rukawa whispered against Sendoh's neck.

"Yes?"

"Will you do something for me?" the raven-haired pulled away and looked deeply into Sendoh's eyes. "Please?"

"Sure, Kaede." Sendoh smiled. "Anything…"

"Don't go to work." Rukawa said.

"Kaede—"

"Two weeks only." Rukawa said, pleading. "For me."

"Kaede, we talked about this hundreds of times." Sendoh said with a defeated sigh.

"I know," Rukawa said. "But you're going to work almost everyday, and with the tournament going on, we barely see each other. Please, for me. Don't go…at least until tournament ends."

Sendoh thought deeply. He can't say no to his lover, and would gladly stop going to work just to spend some time with him, but the fact that he had to be with Shouzen two days in the week remains a problem. How can he balance the two?

"Alright," he said finally. "I'll stop going to work the extra two days I took before."

"But—"

"Kaede, that's the most that I can do. I'll go to work only two days instead of four."

"Ok," Rukawa whispered softly, before leaning into Sendoh's embrace once more.

--- --- --- --- ---

Later that night, in a semi-dark room in Shouzen's apartment…

"Well, how are you doing in your new school?" Shouzen asked the youth standing in front of him.

"Fine, I guess." The young man replied. "I can't still believe that you have made me enroll in a high school again, though."

"It will be fun. Trust me." Shouzen said with a smirk. "This school is far better than the one you attended in Tokyo."

"No kidding." The young man snorted. "But why?"

"I need you to keep your eyes on the basketball team." Shouzen replied. "I want you to watch them like a hawk."

"What you're up to, Shouzen?" the youth asked seriously. "They are only bunch of kids."

"Well, I want my little toy back, Majin." Shouzen said casually. "I want him back under my control."

"Isn't he now?" Majin asked with a snort.

"No, I still have to get rid of that boyfriend of his." Shouzen said heatedly.

"Be careful, Shouzen." Majin said in a warning tone. "That kid, Rukawa, isn't a homeless tramp who people won't give a damn if anything happened to him. He's a wealthy, well-known boy, in and out of his school. Don't do anything to him that may attract attention."

"Relax, Majin." Shouzen said coolly. "Who said anything about doing anything to that Rukawa? I only want to get Yuujo back from him…that's all I'm going to do. I'm merely trying to know my rival better."

"I don't assume that your **love** for Sendoh is your motive, right?" Majin said sarcastically.

"Right," Shouzen said. "It's just that I don't like anyone playing with my toys. My toys are **mine** and **mine alone**."

"And when you are bored with them?"

"I destroy them before tossing them in the trash bin, so no one can play with them. Now, any news of the new shipment?"

--- --- --- --- ---

T.B.C.


End file.
